Attack on Google Plus
by Prince Jacque
Summary: Shame shrouds the Web and its people as they are forced to cower in fear of Google Plus. With Youtube's legends long gone, will humanity have to put faith into the next generation? Can girls like Felicia Kjellberg live up to their name and the legacy behind it? (fem!various Let's Players)
1. Chapter 1

This AU takes place in a physical representation of the internet. Literally, the Web is an island. Websites are companies and places. Places like street names and districts, however, will just have ordinary names. There will be some futuristic elements, of course, because of this.

This is inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin and DRAMAtical Murder. So if you've seen either, you know this story won't be completely bubbly fangirly fluff, even if 90% of the cast is female.

Warnings?: hinted yuri which I haven't decided whether it will escalate into full-on girl's love or just implications to tease the audience. Other than violence, profanity, and a horrible case of THE FEELS, I don't see anything else to warn you all about.

* * *

><p><em>You're one in a select few, but not an individual.<em>

_You're specially made, but not unique._

_Your name holds a legacy, but not your future._

_Your face is iconic, but not one to call your own._

_And that's why you're here, xxxxx._

* * *

><p>The blonde girl winced as she woke up from her slumber, ice blue orbs squinting in the unforgiving sunlight that poured in through the bus window. She rubbed both eyes to ease the burn beneath their lids and then stretched out her limbs until she heard a subtle pop.<p>

Looking about herself, she could see only a few people were still asleep in their cushy white bus seats. Most of them were only sleeping in now because they had stayed up late the previous night. No matter how comfortable the interior of these traveling buses were, no one was ever quite acquainted with sleeping in an upright position and so it took quite some time to fully fall asleep.

The blonde dared to look outside again, noticing some familiar signs coming in and out of her view through the window. It looks like she had woken up at the right time. Her destination was near. It would only be a matter of time before-

"Tch, of course you would."

With a click of her tongue, the girl glanced at her ringing cell phone on her food tray, which displayed the smiling face of a boy her age with honey colored hair and cocoa eyes.

"Marshall, I'm almost there," she didn't even bother with a hello.

"_Good, that's just what I was going to ask,_" the voice on the other end that replied held a more effeminate tone, with the subtle emphasis on his "s" "_You know where you meet me, right Felicia?_"

"Rivaille Street, I've been there before," the blonde droned "Look, don't worry so much about me. All I have to do is walk a few blocks, not an entire country."

"_I'm just excited to see you._"

"Oh please," snorted Felicia "You've been watching over my every move since we met. I won't be surprised when we're in wheelchairs and you're still nagging me about going off on my own."

This time a muffled giggle was heard on the other line, followed by a "_Fine. I'll leave you be…for now. Just get home soon, okay?_"

"Yeah, yeah. Later Marshall."

"_Goodbye_."

Click.

Felicia released a sigh.

Marshall had given her hell throughout the last two days of their trip to the Brennenburg District. Of course, he was completely fine with the trip, itself, seeing as it had to be done soon anyway, but when Felicia announced she would have to take a pit stop along the way by herself, that's where he had a problem. The adolescent had traveled with her throughout the entire trip. The idea of continuing to their destination alone while the blonde stood back for an extra day was discomforting. What was more discomforting was not being allowed to know what she left for or where she went. Marshall was respectful of her privacy, though, and stayed out of Felicia's way as long as they had kept constant contact with one another and she lived up to her promise of returning to their new home in time, both of which she had managed to do.

"_Now approaching: Brennenburg District._"

As the travel bus dug further into the central part of the district, people began to stir about, slowly waking up and preparing to depart soon, Felicia included.

She untangled herself from the sleeping blanket she had been given, instantly regretting the choice of jean capris and a close-fitting pink T-shirt as travel wear when she moved her body. She then removed her bag and cell phone from the food tray and folded it back beneath her seat.

Felicia then stood up and further stretched, feeling the surge of the bus still drive beneath her feet. Afterwards, she reached up to the compartments to retrieve her duffle bag. Unfortunately, this was the moment the bus had stopped and the blonde lost her footing, tripping over her own foot and falling back.

Hardly anyone noticed, though, leaving no one to either ridicule or help her up. Brushing her fingers through her golden bangs on instinct, her blue eyes then darted towards a very valuable item: a micro golden chain with a golden piece about the size of a soda cap in the shape of a fist.

She snatched it and hooked it around her neck, letting the golden fist rest in her shirt.

"After all the hell I went through getting it, I'm not gonna lose it right after."

The welcoming "bing!" noise told the blonde it was time to depart from the mass vehicle as the footsteps of the other passengers supported that fact.

Slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder, Felicia exited the bus and began her trek to her new home.

She couldn't help but look around herself and take in the neighborhood sights Brennenburg had to offer. It surely wasn't what most people would imagine when moving to a new place. The buildings weren't all that impressive and didn't stand out so much from the dull colors of the dirty pavement. No, the district couldn't be called the "slums" or run-down, but it still wasn't anything pretty to look at. To add to the gloom, the buildings rose too high to allow the beautiful sky's colors to pour in. In trying to improve itself with tall skyscrapers, it also eliminated its only shred of beauty.

"You waited on the front porch for me?" Felicia scoffed upon discovering the brunette that rocked on the patio swing.

The corner of Marshall's lips curled slightly in a guilty response.

"Come on, get in the house," said Felicia, opening the door for both of them "I'm wrecked from the travel and all I need right now is a shower and fluffy pajamas."

With the boy following behind, Felicia let her eyes roam around the house "Not bad," she said as a satisfactory smile teased her lips "Glad you were able to get such a nice place to live in on such short notice."

The house was like any ordinary one with only the polish wood finish to admire, seeing as the two were only renting the space, but compared to the dreary neighborhood Felicia had just seen, this was a sight for sore eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Dad…? Dad, what's wrong with you?! You've been acting really weird since Mom died! Dad, no! Stop!"<em>

* * *

><p>The warm hand that made gentle contact with Felicia's shoulder jumped when a choked squeal escaped her lips.<p>

Felicia panted as her steel blue eyes stared out to the dimly lit ceiling above her.

"Another nightmare?" Marshall's voice inquired.

Bringing her forearm to her eyes, Felicia huffed "Yeah."

Marshall stood up from the futon the girl lied on to brighten the lights some more "You were asleep for a really long time. You usually have nightmares when you sleep that hard," he said, his cocoa brown eyes not revealing much emotion "Are you…are you worried about entering Youtube?"

Felicia sighed through her nose.

"We're literally being called into the military," continued Marshall "And for a completely different reason than our parents. No one knows what we're going to see when we get out there-"

"I _know_ that already," interjected the blonde. She sat up and released another soft sigh "Hand me my scrunchy."

Marshall leaned over to grab the green clothe that once held Felicia's dirty blond hair in a high ponytail above her head from the coffee table and placed it in her awaiting hand. Having done so many times before, Felicia was able to tie the ponytail smoothly whilst keeping her silky bangs in place without the use of a mirror.

* * *

><p>The island of Platinum Web has always been technology influenced for the benefit of making the everyday life of man more efficient. However, out of all the great advances in technology, one of Platinum Web's most franchised investment was virtual gaming. The young community craved the adventure of placing themselves in a video game so much that people would gain fame for their skills. Their names held great respect; Pewdiepie, Tobuscus, Markiplier. All of them were seen as great warriors to Platinum Web's people. Unfortunately, they would soon regret that title. One day, technology decided to turn against its creators. Beasts known as Viruses infiltrated the land. On the day these monsters were born, mankind was forced behind a barrier known as the Net. While citizens lived in the safe haven of the Net in complete ignorance, brave souls were being taken to the outskirts of the island and placed in an army. This army was composed of the greatest gamers Platinum Web had to offer. Their name: Youtube.<p>

That was generations ago. The monsters have been unheard of since and the community beneath the Net remained in blissful ignorance…for the moment.

A new enemy has approached, but the gamers that exist now do not live up to the standard the previous legends did. Without the legends here today, how far is Platinum Web willing to go to ensure its safety this time? What will Platinum Web do to protect itself with their heroes long gone countless decades ago? Are they willing to let go of some of their humanity to save what's left of it? Has technology finally gone too far?

* * *

><p>"Felicia…" said Marshall, closing his book "I know I've asked you once already but…we <em>can<em> leave."

The girl turned her head with scrutinizing eyes.

"I know we're already here, but we can still turn back. I'll make sure they don't find us. We don't have to sign in to Youtube-"

"Stop that, Marshall."

The brunette looked over as Felicia propped herself on her elbows "Don't hit me with the "we don't have to sign in" crap. It's our job. It's what we're born to do. You're getting yourself to deep in denial trying to convince me to change my mind. I know you're just trying to protect me again. Had it only been _you_ who had to sign in, you would go in a heartbeat."

A dissatisfactory sound hummed in the boy's throat.

"Besides," continued Felicia "What makes you think I won't be able to take care of myself on my own? What if I end up saving you at some point?"

The sass in her ending words chopped off some of the dryness in her monologue.

Marshall then turned his gaze upon hearing the girl rise from the futon.

"Now, do you think you can relax long enough for me to go get a snack from the gas station I saw on the way here?" she asked, already approaching the coat rack.

Marshall couldn't even give a genuine reply as the blonde had already pulled the blue jacket on with an "And don't blow up my phone if I spend thirty minutes trying to pick the best brand of licorice. I'm not just gonna grab any cheap candy just so I can get home in time," and left.

However, the moment Felicia left, she sighed.

She knew it wasn't right to poke fun at Marshall's protectiveness, especially when the two had been without guardians for so long. Who else cared for Felicia this much? And no matter how much she complained, Marshall never bat an eye. He was persistent with his protectiveness, but respectful. Still, it got to be a pain at times. At seventeen years old, Felicia desired more freedom. And having someone constantly dote on her like a mother was embarrassing at this age. However, sometimes Felicia had to admit she wouldn't be where she was now had it not been for Marshall. Her fiery spirit has pushed her into making rash decisions and saying things she shouldn't have. Marshall covered for her every time without hesitation.

"Hello there."

"Hey Felicia."

Felicia stopped upon hearing the two familiar voices. She turned to see two brunettes about her age on a bench. The one with her caramel-colored hair in a stylish bun and glasses donning her blue eyes wore an outfit of a white skirt, a white vest and tie combo with a magenta shirt beneath and white flats with magenta ankle socks poking out. The brown-eyed girl beside her bore her dark hair in a messy ponytail, wore ripped magenta skinny jeans, a white V-neck with a magenta arrow on it and white sneakers.

Felicia only knew two girls that looked like this.

"India? A-Antonia?"

The caramel-haired girl known as India approached her first "Long time, no see," she said "How long has it been, a year now?"

"All this time, you've been in Brennenburg?" questioned Felicia.

"Yeah, I thought we told you," said Antonia, with her hands in her pockets as always "We wanted to get cozy living here before we signed in to Youtube."

Felicia's features darkened some at the serious topic.

"Why the long face? Don't tell me you're scared," a smirk teased Antonia's lips.

A small sneer formed on Felicia's face "And don't tell me you weren't at some point."

"Only if you don't believe in yourself-"

"Oh boy, here we go," suddenly interjected India with a roll of her blue eyes.

Antonia threw a glance at her "Something wrong, _honey_?"

"No offense, India, but your little "have faith in yourself" and "reach for the stars" speeches get repetitive every now and then," said India, tapping the magenta rim of her glasses.

"Tch, whatever," scoffed Antonia "You can only say that because you suck at speeches."

A chuckle escaped Felicia's airways "I see you two are still going at it like twins, eh?"

"We're not twins!" both said in sync.

"_You sure dress like it…_" thought the blonde.

"Anyway, what are you doing this late at night?" questioned India.

"I'm going to get some candy from over there," said Felicia, pointing down the street "And you guys?"

"Oh you know, just enjoying a beautiful night," said India.

"_Beautiful night? The street lights freaking outshine the moon and the stars,_" Felicia thought.

"Hmm, well do you want to come with me to the gas station?" the blonde then offered.

"Nah," said Antonia, who had attended to her cell phone on the bench.

"No thanks," said India "You go on ahead."

"Okay, I'll see you guys later then," said Felicia.

She then advanced towards the gas station, hearing the two girls' conversation become more and more quiet in the distance.

"Hm?" she stopped just before the gas station, just under the lights from the pumps.

"It feels like I just missed someone calling my name…Ah!"

Suddenly, image of the world around the girl disappeared before her very eyes, like a wave distorting the reflection in the clear waters into…nothing. Unfortunately, she was also swept along with those waves, flailing helplessly as the water pulled her into nothingness. And she allowed it to do so, but not without a final scream ripping through her throat.

* * *

><p>"My…my head…" Felicia gripped her throbbing cranium as the pain began to die in her waking moments. Unfortunately, that's when she came to a realization of her surroundings: a green and blue checkered plane that seems to go on forever, floating platforms of every shape and size, a pink hue of a sky.<p>

"Oh no…"

She had heard of this place before. It was the place where Bullet Royale was held.

People who were heavily invested in virtual gaming would download games on their orbs and carry it around with them. The problem with having such a portable virtual gaming device such as orbs around is that anyone can pull an opponent into their game in public. And Felicia was just chosen as an inexperienced player.

"_Player Three has entered the arena._"

Felicia jumped to her feet "Shit!"

Her eyes darted around her for other sounds of movement behind the distracting hum of electricity the virtual world created.

"Where…" she rasped as she looked around the constantly rotating platforms around her for the opponent "Where is he?"

"T-set!"

Felicia jumped at the sound of the high-pitched voice. "Where the hell is it coming from?!"

"Fire!"

Still not having set her eyes on the origin of the voice, the girl could only duck beneath a platform, upon doing so, she could see five green bullets nearly the size of her head crash into the spot she previously stood and burst into pixels on impact.

"Reload!"

As the platform Felicia clung to began to move, she climbed on and stood as it rose. She may have just put herself out in the open, but she had to try something, even though she could barely think straight at the moment.

"_Player Two has suffered 28 damage points. Player Three has suffered 0 damage points._"

"Player Two?" questioned Felicia looking around herself "That means I'm Player Three…who else was in here before me?"

"T-set!"

"Uh-oh."

"Fire!"

Hearing the sizzle of the bullets coming her way, Felicia attempted to jump to the platform below, but it was too low and sent a shock wave of pain up her leg. However, the sound of exploding pixels above her was enough to convince her to suck it up and be grateful she moved.

"_Player Two has suffered 30 damage points. Player Three has suffered .5 damage points._"

Gritting her teeth vengefully, Felicia thought "_I have to find a way out of here, but I've never played Bullet Royale before, or any virtual game before..._" Suddenly, a figure caught her eye.

Looking down, she could see the slumped over figure of an albino girl in a skin suit almost as pale as her skin. Her dark hair pooled around her almost like the fallen blood of a dead body.

Without even a second thought, Felicia jumped down to her side, anxious to see a second person.

"Hey, you…" now that she was up close, Felicia could now see now beaten up with girl was and how pitifully she was just barely hanging on to consciousness. And that's when she realized: this girl is Player Two.

The click of heels resonated in Felicia's ears. They came closer and closer, obviously in her direction. Looking up, she could she lime green boots heading her way. The rest of the figure disappeared in a purple cape with gold accents.

Heat rose in Felicia's face as she gripped the fallen girl "Let us out of here!" she demanded.

A smirk poked out from the shadows of the cape's hood "You give up already?" the figure's feminine voice rather high and under-developed.

"Don't you see she's dying?!" exclaimed Felicia, holding the albino girl even closer to her.

"Calm down, Felicia. This is only a game," said the hooded figure "She'll only suffer minor injuries when she's back in the real world."

"H-How do you know my name…?"

The giggle in reply was unnerving. What was more unnerving were the words to come next "T-set."

A green hologram in the shape of a gun barrel formed in front of the figure's chest.

"Stop!" screamed Felicia.

The barrel began to load with holographic bullets.

"Fire."

**.**

**.**

**.**

If anyone were to ask the hooded figure what happened in that fraction of a second, there answer would be anything but sensible.

Her bullets fired, but she was the one who was hit in the end. As she lied crumbled on the floor of her own battle field, she was blinded by a glowing white light. Not a light of death, but from the shining gold that donned Player Three's hand. It was beautiful. It was indescribable. It was god-like, that gold that encased the powerful fist. Above that, Player Three's eyes glowed an intimidating pink. Somehow, behind it all, the hooded figure was able to see the blonde's lips mouth the word "DEFLECT."

"_Player One has lost 100 damage points._"

* * *

><p>"Felicia!"<p>

"Felicia, wake up!"

The blonde jolted awake, instantly blinded by the lights from the gas station pumps. The two faces staring down at her were those of Antonia and India.

Felicia instantly jumped up.

"Where is she?!" she yelled.

India put a concerned hand to her shoulder "Slow down. You just passed out."

"Where's who?" questioned Antonia.

"The pale girl," explained Felicia "She was thin, had messy black hair with a blue tint to it. She wore this thin white body suit with a spiked collar, and, and, and-"

"Felicia we saw you walk this far and faint," argued India "You've been out for, like, two minutes. There was no girl."

"T-Two minutes…?!" sputtered the blonde, even more flustered "That's impossible! I got pulled into Bullet Royale and-"

"Bullet Royale?" questioned Antonia "You don't even have an orb to download it on."

"Come on, you're a little out of it right now," said India "Let's just take you home and Marshall can have a look at you."

* * *

><p>Next week on Attack on Google +! "Marshall: lmao told u so."<p>

Speaking of Marshall, pay attention to these characters names and the clothes they wear to pin point them to certain Youtubers. I know Felicia, Marshall, India and Antonia are a no-brainer, but the other two girls are purposely a mystery until later updates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well that sure took more than a week. I apologize. Things have been more than hectic in my personal life, but I still came around.**

* * *

><p>Felicia was sitting up in bed, a single pillow supporting her lower back as the rest of her leaned against the bare wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Marshall sat in a chair beside her, inadvertently mocking her with his all-knowing expression. Meanwhile, Antonia sat on the edge of the bed with one knee pulled up to her chin while India stood before her.<p>

"Thanks for looking out for her, you guys," said Marshall.

"It's no problem, Marshall," said India "We just wanted to make sure she's still okay."

"I feel fine," Felicia told them for possibly the millionth time that night "I already told you what happened. I'm not the one who's hurt."

"What you're telling us just doesn't make sense," stated Marshall "How can you get pulled into Bullet Royale when you've never even owned an orb before? In fact, how can you even know for sure what Bullet Royale is?"

"I saw it for myself!" argued the blonde.

Marshall's eyes calmed considerably "Felicia, you know your nightmares have a tendency to get out of hand. I've been more worried ever since they started affecting you while you were awake."

The rest could go without saying between the two. However, Felicia knew what she saw, what she experienced. That girl in the purple cloak had pulled her into a round of Bullet Royale as a third opponent. Yet, somehow, she was able to stop the girl…using…

Felicia's fingers found their way around the golden fist that dangled from her neck.

"If this problem is only getting worse, then we can forget about signing you into Youtube," continued the male.

"What!?" Felicia jumped up from her slack position on the bed "All that time training since junior high just for nothing? Just because of one incident, you're going to throw away three years of hell?!"

"Exactly. I sat by while you went through three years of hell and now I have the chance to stop you from going through any more," urged the male "Listen to me, Felicia. We can find a new home and I'll make sure no one finds us-"

"Marshall, I'm afraid signing into Youtube isn't exactly an option," India's voice suddenly interjected, causing both he and Felicia to look at her "Remember, we're not like other soldiers who are choosing to hand over their lives to the military. We're literally created just as Youtube's pawn," her icy blue eyes glared at Marshall "If we disobey and try to run away, they can easily kill us."

Antonia clicked her tongue in distaste "Damn, India. I was pumped about this until you had to remind me that we're the state's property."

A casual breath leaked the bespectacled girl's lips "As expected of you, Antonia. Instead of remembering the obvious reality of the situation, you've been fantasizing about becoming a brilliant army woman the entire time."

"Well that's the most important part in my book," Antonia nudged Felicia's foot "Felicia, you understand, right?"

The blonde hesitated a little, her eyes traveling across her lap before meeting up to those of her friend. Then she smiled weakly "I totally understand," she said, though lacking some confidence "In fact, let's make a bet. You and I will be ranked the most badass female soldiers in Youtube."

"Oh god, you guys…"

"Even better, we'll just be ranked the most badass soldiers Youtube's ever had," said Antonia.

"Bet on it."

* * *

><p>In the early stages of the night, the large, spacious room hummed with activity from the awaiting company occupying it. Youth ranging from fifteen to mid-twenties were all clad in their appropriate uniforms as they conversed with one another, getting comfortable in the environment they would get to know as the assembly hall. The sheer floors were just a shine below reflective mirror. The walls and high ceiling were also a bright crystal blue to match, so bright it almost provided a light on its own. The circular windows allowed the indigo night sky to contrast with the luminous room.<p>

"It looks like we couldn't have arrived at a better time," said India.

Felicia allowed her eyes to marvel at the glorious sights around her and take in the cool atmosphere.

"It seems more like we walked into a soiree if you crop out the uniforms," commented Antonia.

Each person in the room was clad in white pants tucked into knee-high black boots, a short black jacket with the blank patch signifying everyone's identity as a trainee, and below that was a shirt of the person's choosing.

Of course Antonia chose to wear a magenta band shirt. India wore a fitted white turtle neck. Marshall chose a white button-down shirt and a black fashion scarf. Felicia wore her favorite pink California T-shirt.

The blonde in question stumbled as a person bumped into her from behind. While Felicia's other three companions were distracted, the girl caught her to prevent her from falling "Sorry."

The female voice snagged with a bit of a Texan accent and seemed to be in a hurry. When Felicia tried to turn around quickly enough to glance at the woman, she had aimed her eyes too low and only obtained a glimpse of minor cleavage in a red tank top before the woman disappeared into the crowd completely.

"Felicia are you okay? Your face is red."

The blonde snapped back into reality at the sound of Marshall's voice and covered her face "I'm fine. It's just cold in here."

Marshall hummed a bit in agreement.

A subtle "click" put every conversation in the room to silence.

People looked around in curiosity for the source of the noise that could have caught their attention to easily and simultaneously. Suddenly, multiple screens materialized along the walls. Each foot-by-foot large screen showed static for only brief moment before the image of a man appeared.

His skin was tinged beyond just a simple tan, but his hair was a champaign blonde slicked back in a way that complimented his strong jawline and neck. His brown eyes showed an equivalent merciless professionalism as he spoke.

"Good evening trainees. I'll be your instructor, Elric. Listen up. I'm not one to repeat. In the past three years of your lives, you've been given the basic training it takes in order to make it here."

"_For some of us, it was more special…_" bitterly thought Felicia as she identified the warmth of the friends she came in with.

"It is now that you're ready to take the evaluation exam," Instructor Elric continued "For further explanation of how the exam works, I will reside my stand to one of our Lieutenants."

His voice grew notably reluctant and full of regret as the words escaped his mouth, but the man stayed true to his word and moved out of his space in the place of a younger woman.

Her faded brunette hair just brushed past her jawline and held a wavy texture. Accenting her equally wavy bangs was a thin, golden head band. Her brown eyes held a natural amount of energy despite to sobriety she was trying to hold on her face.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, trainees! I am Lieutenant Ariana of the Survey Corps," her English accent greeted "Welcome to Youtube. Tonight, each and every one of you will be evaluated to decide which military branch you will be placed in. A special program designed by me will be awaiting you in your dorms to question your experience, thinking, strategizing, and emotional level. Yes, it will just be you and the computer alone. This evaluation test is a feature of P.L.A.Y.: Primary Levels Assigning Youtube, a system that controls many more features here in our military. You will then meet here again the next morning for your results. Good luck!"

Sighing at her giddiness, Elric returned to his position and said "Alright, that's enough Miss Ariana. Trainees, you know what to do. Go to your dorms and take the exam. Report back to the assembly hall at 7:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>As Ariana leaned over to flick off the switch, Elric said "You really had to mention that the evaluation test installed in P.L.A.Y. was designed by you?"<p>

"Please Elric, what do you have against a little self promotion?" waved off Ariana.

"Give us credit where credit is due," said a second female voice "Just because we're one tier of power below you doesn't mean we don't deserve a little praise every now and then.

Ariana and Elric turned their swivel chairs towards the petite woman leaning against the doorway. Her raven hair was pulled into a perfect bun by a pink bow and evenly cut bangs. Her narrow, dark eyes were given an intense look by her mascara.

"See? Marceline is on my side," said Ariana.

Elric sighed and lifted himself from the chair "I hope you two gain a more professional attitude when the new soldiers are in."

As he approached the doorway Marceline leaned on to exit the room, the woman said "And I hope you learn to drop the macho man front when they come in."

Just as he left the room, he dropped a lethal gaze at Marceline, whose mascaraed eyes always looked just as lethal.

Once he left, the raven-haired women exhaled in relief and slumped over to Ariana, sitting on her lap.

"I swear, that pole gets farther up his ass every day," she grumbled, earning a chipper giggle from Ariana.

"Uh…Lieutenants?"

"Ah? Steven?" Marceline jolted from Ariana's lap at the sight of one of her soldiers in the doorway "What brings you here?"

Holding a tablet close to his body, the young teen said "Remember when you told me that if P.L.A.Y. finds any descendants of the gamers during the facial scan, to report to you immediately?"

Marceline's eyes widened considerably.

* * *

><p>Closing her eyes, Felicia placed her face to the screen, allowing the green laser grid to glide across her features.<p>

"You can remove your face from the screen now," the gender-neutral voice emitting from the speakers said.

The blonde did so.

"Name: Felicia. Sex: Female. Age: 17 years. Hmm…" it paused "I see now. The reason you don't have a surname is because you are a descendant of one of our soldiers from the last war, correct?"

"Yeah," said Felicia "I'm a regular test tube baby."

"Felix Kjellberg. Pewdiepie was his gamer name," it said.

Felicia shrugged, fondling the golden fist around her necklace "I don't know much about the guy that they say is supposed to be my dad."

"Well out of all of the legends, he was one of the most well-known. A legend among the legends," said P.L.A.Y. "His skills were well appreciated when he was alive. My calculations trust that being made in his design, you'll show the same excellence."

"Being made in _his_ design…" Felicia said "Just a copy."

"That's not completely true, Felicia," said P.L.A.Y. "Although you were created in Felix's design, your sex is the opposite of his and your body is more naturally adapted to battle conditions and…"

"Combat," interrupted Felicia "I know this already. I've been told countless times."

"Alright then, shall we proceed with the test?"

"Sure."

"Good, question one:…"

* * *

><p>Steven had left the room, being instructed to lock the door behind him. Ariana and Marceline leaned over the tablet displaying the faces on the screen.<p>

"Ah, looks like we won't be so lonely anymore," said Ariana.

"Indeed," said Marceline "We have over five descendants signing into Youtube as we speak, one of them from Pewdiepie."

Ariana jumped "What?! You're serious!?"

"Shh!" hissed Marceline "With such precious information like that, that's why we only let certain soldiers like Steven know. It's dangerous enough letting a single soldier know anything about Project Reincarnation."

* * *

><p>Indeed, Platinum Web was willing to give up some of their humanity to save what was left of it.<p>

The new enemy had begun to strike long after the legends of Youtube had died. Without them, the government was willing to make any actions to make sure its army remained strong, even if it meant disgracing the line between the living and dead. That's how Project Reincarnation was introduced.

Using the DNA of the legends' bodies, the government was able to reproduce children of the same genetic design, but enhanced their strength and combat to ensure a victory in the future. To further mask the identity of these lab infants, they reversed the gender from that of which their parents were, resulting in several females. They were left with only names akin to their "parents'" legal names as a trace to their true identities. For Felix, his "daughter" was named Felicia. For Marzia, her "son" was named Marshall. And so on and so forth.

They were then placed in orphanages and foster homes, allowing only fate to decide how and where they end up. Only by the age of 14 was the government in control again. For three years, those children were drafted into a private military training camp that would make the training camp for average soldiers look like a spa.

Now they're here.

* * *

><p>Blood.<p>

Blood…

Blood. Blood. Blood. There was blood everywhere.

She couldn't stop it or even tell where it was coming from or where it was going. It was just a constant red. The aching in her body was unbearable. She wanted it to end. The lights blinded her, mocking the light at the end of the tunnel in death. She wanted to reach for it in a vain attempt at death. Maybe…maybe…

Felicia woke up violently with gasps shredding her throat. She only jumped once more at the pounding on her door from a fellow trainee.

"Come on, soldier! We don't want Instructor Elric yipping at our asses just so you can catch some beauty sleep!" called the muffled voice as it grew quieter and quieter down the hallway.

Felicia hurried to get herself dressed and out the door, only to bump into someone.

"Whoa! Slow it down a bit."

Releasing a tired sigh before anything else, Felicia straightened herself out and said "Sorry, I was rushing a bit."

"Hm? Oh it's you."

Caught off-guard by the suddenly friendly tone laced with a southern accent, Felicia looked up to the trainee she had bumped into. The girl was about her age. She had short black-brown hair with the majority of it pulled back by a hair clip. The remainder of it was styled in a fringe that covered the left half of her face. Her cocoa brown eyes looked down on Felicia with a mature smile. Her red tank top sparked a small memory from yesterday, but Felicia was sure the girl wouldn't remember her for that.

"Huh?" was all the blonde could muster as a response.

"I was afraid I wouldn't see you after we got out of that training camp," the girl continued. Noticing Felicia's confusion, the girl's face faltered "It's me, Kendall. I know it's been a whole year since we got out and everything but you haven't forgotten, have you?"

Suddenly regretful that she had made this girl feel forgotten, Felicia decided to play along and say "Of course, Kendall. Sorry, things have been pretty hectic this past year for me. That time in the training camp is a blur to me now."

"Ah, I understand," said the brunette "It's not called military training for nothing. And we were just kids, too," clearing her throat to signal a change in atmosphere, Kendall then asked "How's Marshall doing?"

Felicia smiled "Clingy as usual. He's probably waiting for me in the assembly hall right now."

"Well let's not keep him waiting any longer," said Kendall, guiding the blonde down the flow of soldiers "Besides, you heard what Instructor Elric said; 7:00 AM sharp."

"Yeah…"

As the girls made their way through the corridors, Felicia continued to think about her memories of Kendall.

"_I kinda remember Kendall_," she thought "_But what Marshall said is right. My nightmares have been affecting my memories ever since I started having them when I was awake. On top of that, the time spent in that training camp was pure hell. It makes sense that I would suppress a lot of those memories_."

A shiver ran down her spine just at the thought of it.

As expected, Marshall had been waiting close by the doorway for the blonde teen, arousing a heated irritation in the nape of her neck just at the sight of it.

"Well, well, well, Felicia. You were right," said Kendall "Marshall was waiting for you like the gentleman he always is."

Without a friendly grin, Marshall simply addressed the girl with a "Aren't you Kendall from back at the training camp?"

The girl smiled "So glad to see you remember me," she said.

Seeing Kendall and Marshall beside each other, Felicia now noticed that both were of equal height, which only added to the competitive air.

"_What's going on?_" thought Felicia "_Why does Marshall seem so defensive around Kendall?_"

Before the blonde could part her lips to intervene, a familiar click resonated within the room, signaling the screens to appear across the room.

"Attention!" Instructor Elric's image spoke "We will now begin assigning placements of the soldiers."

* * *

><p>Police Brigade- personal guard of the people within the Net territory.<p>

Stationary Guard- guarding and maintaining the Net.

Survey Corps- leaving the Net and protecting Platinum Web from outside forces.

* * *

><p>"James Alexander, Stationary Guard."<p>

"Antonia, Police Brigade."

"David Lamar, Stationary Guard."

"India, Police Brigade."

"Kevin Doleson, Stationary Guard."

"Felicia, Survey Corps."

"Kendall, Survey Corps."

"Marshall, Survey Corps."

"Tabetha, Survey Corps."

A gasp cut through Felicia's lips.

Marshall glanced at her worriedly "What's wrong?" he hushed.

"Tabetha?" the girl whispered to herself.

Something about the name struck horrible memories to her. She clutched her head with both hands and closed her eyes in despair. Now both Kendall and Marshall were worriedly at her sides.

Suddenly, a vibration shook the very floor the trainees stood on.

"What was that?!" someone gasped.

"It sounded like it came from-" that statement was cut off by an even more powerful pounding, this one accompanied by a roar…

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Did you hear that?!" shakily asked Ariana as she struggled to wipe up the beverage she had spilled due to the last vibration.<p>

"Of course I freaking heard it," said Marceline "A Plus couldn't have picked a better day to attack near the actual military base. Whatever's sending them out is getting smarter."

"I know," said Ariana before turning to one of the many computer screens within the room "P.L.A.Y., make sure none of our trainees get hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," the computer complied.

Marceline sighed "These are definitely worse than the Viruses."


	3. Chapter 3

The roaring engines of the soldiers high-tech motorcycles hummed in harmony as they circled the beast.

"A 4 meter class Plus," the Commander's voice informed into the earpiece of every soldier "There's only a single one. Continue circling around to encompass it…"

The 4 meter tall Plus held the stature of a male human, completely enclosed in smooth crimson-orange skin, which only broke for its fingers, toes, ears, fang-bearing mouth, and weak spot: a white plus sign placed directly over its heart.

"Take out the left achilles!"

Upon hearing this command, the upcoming soldier in the revolution ejected a laser wire from his 4D Maneuver Gear to launch himself off of his motorcycle, gun in hand and blew away the achilles tendon of the Plus, earning an agonized cry from it.

As the beast descended onto its back, Marceline launched herself on her own hot pink laser wires, twirling flawlessly up to the Plus' upper body. On the way up, she had to avoid the flailing arms of the Plus as it fell, attaching and detaching the grappling hooks on the ends of the pink lasers from her 4D Maneuver Gear to various parts of the Plus' body to advance. With a grunt, she made one last jump to pull out her gun and aim for the white plus on its chest. With a single shot, she sent a cool, crisp flurry of pixels flying in every direction.

Hooking a pink laser onto a nearby building, Marceline flipped once and landed on the roof.

"You go girl!" cheered on Ariana.

* * *

><p>Commander Calvin and his two lieutenants walked down the hallways of the military base after completing the mission.<p>

Stretching her arms above her head, Marceline said "If there was only gonna be one Plus, you could have just sent Ariana and I out there. No need to send an entire squad."

"Yeah, Chief! No need in wasting a whole squad's efforts," agreed Ariana.

"Oh, you two have that much faith in your abilities?" laughed Calvin.

"You saw Marceline take that thing down in fifteen minutes," said Ariana "I hardly even had to intervene. She may be small, but she's got the strength of an entire army in her."

The undertones of a modest blush formed on the cheeks of the woman in question "I guess that's how Asian women are."

"Oh yeah," said Ariana, now facing Marceline "Markiplier was Korean on his mother's side, wasn't he?"

Marceline nodded with a confirmative hum.

"It's so inconvenient that a Plus had to attack the day of division assignments," said Commander Calvin with a frown "I hope all the panic doesn't make it too difficult for you two to get your squads assembled."

"Oh…_that's right_," Ariana whispered the last two words smirking at Marceline.

Both knew the names called into the Scouting Legion purposely included the names of the Youtube gamer descendants. Marceline and Ariana would have the responsibility of being their leaders.

"We should check on them and confirm their positions with us," said Marceline, purposely being vague so Calvin wouldn't understand what the two women were speaking of.

"You two go on ahead," said the Commander as he turned down another hallways "I'm going to go check in with the other lieutenants."

The women waited until they could no longer hear the man's footsteps before either one spoke again.

"I can't believe we're gonna be their leaders. They'll only be a year or two younger than us, if not the same age," said Ariana.

"How many did you say there were?" asked Marceline, disregarding the statement.

"Five at the very least," said Ariana "P.L.A.Y.'s calculations were a bit sketchy at the time. Even their faces on the screen were low resolution and pixelated. We should get to the assembly hall where we left them and ask Elric to pull them out for us."

"Exactly where we're heading," said Marceline, taking an unexpected left turn that led the two to a pair of double doors.

Passing through each door separately, the two women entered a room of crouching adolescents, hushing with light panic.

"You didn't tell me you were leading us through a short cut," said Ariana.

"Didn't have to," said Marceline.

"Alright, settle down everyone," commanded Instructor Elric from his high stand at the front of the room "I've just been given word that we're all clear."

"Oi! Elric sir," called Marceline as she made her way past the crouching soldiers and up to the man with Ariana confidently following beside her.

"Huh? Who's this girl?" "She's got scary eyes…" "But she's pretty small."

Comments of that brand emerged from the lips of the soldiers as the duo walked past. Many, if not all, only regarding Marceline.

"Hmph, lieutenants," addressed Elric when the ladies approached him "Came to collect your squad members yourselves?"

"Actually, we're looking for a few particular soldiers," said Marceline, checking her wristband coil "We need Felicia, Marshall, Kendall, and Tabetha."

The tanned man raised a brow for a brief second "I dismissed those few to the infirmary after one of them had a migraine."

"Is that so?" questioned Ariana "How unfortunate. Come on, Marceline."

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>Marshall adjusted to wet cloth on the forehead of the awake but sluggish Felicia.<p>

"How's your head feeling?" he asked.

"Better," replied the blonde.

Kendall, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, asked "How often does this happen?"

"This migraine? It's the first time," said Felicia "Something about hearing that girl's name triggered a memory or something."

"What girl?" asked Kendall.

Felicia hesitated, then grit her teeth "Tabetha…" she said "I'm…I'm not even sure I can remember anyone of that name."

"Strange…" said Kendall, looking at Felicia with concerned brown eyes.

"I knew it was a mistake bringing you here," suddenly said Marshall, forcing both females to look at him "Your memories are still in control of you. You're in no shape to be here."

"Marshall…" Felicia was prepared to spit fiery words at the male in protest, but hesitated when she struggled to find any. What defense did she have right now? She was once again sitting in a bed after having fallen under attack to her mind. This is _exactly_ what Marshall has warned her about.

"Hey now, don't be so rough on her," said Kendall, even outstretching her arm to put a defensive hand in Marshall's direction "I'm sure a lot of people here are going through some sort of post traumatic stress syndrome, too. If you want Felicia to get better, browbeating her is only gonna make it worse."

The male reluctantly bit his tongue.

"Knock, knock," announced Ariana as the door slid open for her and Marceline "We're looking for Felicia, Marshall, Kendall, and Tabetha."

"That would be us- uhm…" Felicia caught herself "Did you say…Tabetha?"

"Yes, is that your name?" asked Ariana, still with a chipper attitude.

"No," said Felicia "I'm Felicia. We'v-we've never met a Tabetha."

"Hm?" said Ariana, a little confused "Oh…well that must mean you're Marshall," she pointed towards the male bearing honey-colored hair "And you're Kendall," she then pointed towards the busty brunette female.

"Yup," said Kendall as Marshall nodded.

"So you've never met anyone named Tabetha?" finally spoke up Marceline "None of you?"

"No, no one," said Kendall as Marshall shook his head "But Felicia," she turned to the blonde "Didn't you say you got a migraine when you heard her name because it triggered a memory?"

"A memory, you say?" questioned Ariana.

"I-I, well…" Felicia stammered, not completely comfortable with all the sudden attention on her "I get flashbacks from my time spent in the training camp. A lot of those memories were repressed, after all."

"Ah, so you may have been friends with her back then," said Marceline, her arms across her small chest "Well don't you worry. You'll be able to meet her again real soon. You're in the same division as her."

"What?"

"You see, girls -and Marshall- you know you're descendants of the great Youtube Legends," said Ariana "So are Marceline and I. You've been purposely assigned to the Scouting Legion, which is our division, so that we could all fight the Pluses together."

"H-Hold on, you're descendants of Youtube Legends?!" gasped Felicia.

"Indeed," said Ariana, puffing out her chest in pride "I'm the descendant of Yamimash. Marceline's the descendant of Markiplier."

"And that British accent is the proof," Marceline then turned to Felicia "Well, I hope you get better. We'll see ourselves out to go find Tabetha. Maybe you all can meet her later on."

"Thank you," said Felicia, rather weakly.

Marceline turned to Ariana, who had been fooling around with her wristband coil "So where is s-"

"Eh?! This can't be right!" gasped Ariana.

"What's up?"

"It says Tabetha is _outside_ the military base!" said Ariana.

Now everyone had stopped and paid attention to the conversation.

"Is that thing buggy or is this girl seriously just being a pain-in-the-ass delinquent?" questioned Marceline.

"I doubt that," said Ariana "If it is a bug like you say, I'll go alone. I don't want to drag you outside for nothing."

"Hmm…" Marceline hesitated "Nah, there's always the possibility it's something serious."

Ariana smiled "Thanks, Marceline."

"No problem," said the dark-haired woman as she lead Ariana out the door.

There was a moment of silence as the original trio in the room wordlessly tried to return back to the topic they were on before the two women entered the room.

"Marshall," Kendall suddenly said "I know you're scared for Felicia, and you have every right to be. You're like a brother to her," she slipped her warm hand around Felicia's. The blonde found it surprisingly soft "Being her friend, I want to take responsibility in keeping her safe. I'll watch out for her wherever we go."

A warm feeling spilled into Felicia's chest.

Kendall was giving her an endearing look that eased a lot of the tension in her. Shifting her blue eyes over, Felicia could see Marshall's expression remained unchanging as it often did; not a bad sign, but not a good one either.

Kendall smirked at the male "Besides, Marshall, I'm pretty sure I'm the only one of the two of us who can keep an eye on Felicia in the _girls'_ dorms."

Instantly understanding the implication, Marshall uncomfortably adjusted the black scarf around his neck.

"She's right," Felicia giggled "Kendall can keep watch over me when it's lights out."

Marshall sighed through his nose "That's true," he said "I'm trusting you, Kendall."

"And you have nothing to worry about," said the brunette female.

* * *

><p>A green circle shape pulsated in the ground, swishing the blades of grass back and forth and illuminating the air above. As it expanded, the static sounds increased. With a final pop, a green figure of a female appeared with a flurry of pixels. The green unraveled from the figure like ribbons to reveal an adolescent female in a purple cloak with gold accents.<p>

She released a heavy sigh as she tossed her head back.

"I've been so weak ever since that girl beat me," she coughed. She looked up at the gray sky in frustration "Dammit, that's not even fair."

Her blue eyes widened when she heard the sound of footsteps and distance voices.

She grabbed a small golden sword emblem hanging from her neck and kissed the handle. Her purple cloak vanished into green pixels, leaving her nude for a split second before she was clothed in her soldier uniform with a green T-shirt. Her brown hair, which was now revealed, was worn in two braids that reached her shoulder blades.

"You!"

She turned around.

Marceline approached the woman.

"What's your name, soldier?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"T-Tabetha, ma'am," the brunette stuttered, feigning her best fear.

"Tabetha?" repeated Ariana as she caught up.

"What are you doing outside the military base?" asked Marceline, hands on her hips.

"I-I-I…" Tabetha twirled her braid nervously "I got lost on the way to the assembly hall this morning," she finally spat out "When the base went on lockdown for the Pluses, I tried to look for a room to stay in, but I ended up out here and the door locked me out!"

Ariana snickered a bit. Marceline gave her a discrete elbow to the ribs.

"Oh, well let's head back inside," said the dark-haired woman "I think it's gonna rain."

"Thank you," said Tabetha, keeping her innocent energy.

"No problem!" said Ariana, turning on her heels, leading the other two females back towards the base "Things can get rough on the first day."

"Speaking of which," said Marceline "You're in our division."

"Hm?" said Tabetha.

"You got assigned into the Scouting Legion because you're a descendant of a Youtube legend," explained Marceline "You'll be there with other descendants like us, too."

"Oh," said Tabetha "How many of us are there?"

"Three more," said Marceline "You can't visit them now because they're in the infirmary."

"Really? What happened?" asked Tabetha.

"One of them has a bit of post traumatic stress," said Ariana "Ow!"

The taller woman received another elbow to the ribs from Marceline.

"Don't spill out people's business like that," whispered the dark-haired woman.

Ariana pouted and rubbed her bruising side.

"Anyway, lets just get you back to your dorms and rest up some," Marecline told Tabetha "We'll do the meet-up with the squad members later when everyone's settled."

"Okay," said Tabetha with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned and sat up, the bed creaking beneath her. Her sleepy eyes stared out into the darkness without a purpose.<p>

"Did I hear something?" she mumbled to no one but herself.

A subtle knocking on the door met her eardrums.

Kendall got out of bed, walked over to the door and opened it.

"Felicia?"

The blonde before the door looked extremely sleepy and somewhat distressed.

"Whoa, are you alright?" asked Kendall.

Brought more so to her senses, Felicia blinked, looked up at the brunette and said "Oh yeah, it's just…" she sighed "I'm having flashbacks. I figured, if you were awake, I could hang out here until I was relaxed enough get to sleep."

"Oh…" Kendall said, with a hint of pity.

Out of stubborn embarrassment, Felicia said "Y'know what? Never mind. You should head back to sleep. I don't need to be here bothering you…" as she said those last words, she turned around to leave, but a hand stopped her.

"Come on, Felicia," said Kendall "You can sleep with me."

The blonde hesitated "I…"

Kendall lead Felicia into her room, which grew darker once the door slid closed.

"_I don't want to burden her by making her share her bed,_" Felicia's conscience was telling her as her exhausted body slid into bed with the brunette.

"Comfortable...?" hummed Kendall.

Felicia leaned her face into Kendall's collar bone.

"Yes…" said the half-asleep blonde.

Kendall looped her arm around her shoulders and interlocked her fingers in her blonde hair.

"_This is embarrassing coming in here over something as silly as nightmares,_" Felicia's stubborn conscience urged "_But Kendall's a really good friend for supporting me like this._"

"Hey Kendall...?"

"Yeah...?"

"Your hair looks cute when it's taken down…"

Kendall giggled sleepily "So does yours…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, everyone. I genuinely have no excuse for this.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Tabetha.

You stood shaken in the gray, cold world around yourself as the tall, brooding man in a crisp suit gripped the hand of an also fragile looking girl. The girl was not as shaken as you were, though. Her disarrayed brown braids accented her sunken in blue eyes. Perhaps she had just weathered so much that she had given up already. You, however, still had enough fight in yourself to shake and quiver in fear.

"According to Tabetha's eyewitness account, you were seen sneaking food from the kitchen," said the man, who then squeezed the small brunette's hand "Isn't that right?"

The tired-looking brunette you assumed was Tabetha barely uttered an affirmative hum. She obviously had no intent to get you into trouble. After all, everyone was a victim in that training camp. She was merely one of the few witnesses they had to confirm you had, indeed, snuck food from the kitchen.

You couldn't help yourself. You were starved in this unforgiving camp for days on end to test your endurance. You figured you could sneak a slice of bread into your bunk and no one would notice. No one would accuse the little blonde girl, right? No one would punish the little blonde girl so severely for a meager slice of bread, right?

You flinched as the man took your tiny wrist into his strong hand and lead you down the hall. Where was he taking you? Why did he let Tabetha, the tired looking brunette, go? What is there to look forward to in this empty hallway? All you see at the end is a locker.

The man stops before it, but doesn't let you go. He easily unlocks it and pushes you in without explanation. Before you can utter a single sound, the door closes…and it doesn't open for another two days.

* * *

><p>That was the memory that flashed through Felicia's mind when she experienced the migraine upon hearing Tabetha's name. She remembered how she screamed, weeped, and begged for release during the entire 48 hour interim, unaware that she was unheard and forgotten the entire time. She remembered how her legs ached and how she was forced to inhale her own body's natural odors. The locker was so narrow, she was unable to rest and sleep.<p>

The weight of those memories suddenly flooding back in was enough to induce a painful migraine, but now she could honestly say she had made a gracious recovery and was now healthy.

"_Tabetha_…" the blonde thought as she leaned her cheek into her hand "_I hope she isn't suffering, too._"

Felicia, Kendall, and Marshall were waiting in the Survey Corps primary garrison for their lieutenants to return now that Felicia was in full recovery. By this time it was midday and the entire military was in a pretty relaxed and calm state after the recent incident.

Suddenly, the door slid open "Yoohoo!" greeted Ariana.

"We're back," said Marceline monotonously, allowing Tabetha to step in before herself.

There was an icy air of strangeness that formed when Tabetha and Felicia laid eyes on one another. Both felt it, but neither knew the other experienced the same feeling.

With her hands on her hips, Ariana said "Well, it looks like we have everyone here. Pretty much all girls as assumed."

"But we can't linger here for that long," interjected Marceline "We were supposed to head to 4D maneuver gear training twenty minutes ago."

"Hm? They have training here?" questioned Kendall "But we learned all of that at the camp."

"I know, but it's just a precaution," said Marceline "You can never be too experienced, y'know? Even lieutenants like us are required to go."

"Yeah, ol' Instructor Elric gets pretty angry with us when we slack on our training," admitted Ariana with a cheeky smile.

Marceline sighed "You had to tell them that? So much for first impressions."

Ariana shrugged "We're all human," she turned around to lead the group out of the door "Well, let's go then."

* * *

><p>4D maneuver gear is a specially designed mode of transportation that goes beyond just being able to move on a three-dimensional plane. Harnesses are strapped around the torso and thighs with specially designed fibers that give the person the strength to jump and leap.<p>

On the lower back rests the P.L.A.Y button. The button is a computer pouch that shoots two laser wires from each side to hook onto landmarks around the person. The person has to aim and shoot the laser with their conscious. The button also calculates the right amount of force to pump into the harness fibers to give that person the strength to leap and launch themselves.

* * *

><p>Marshall flew in an arc, coming around towards a grand tree with a target on it. He began to aim with the practice spear he was given. However, just as he was about to head for it, a red streak swooped before him and slashed across the entire target, making him hesitate some.<p>

"Oh, sorry! I think I overshot it," called Kendall as she flew by.

Marceline soared by her side "It's alright, soldier. A little abrasive, but mighty impressive for a newbie."

* * *

><p>Using 4D maneuver gear appears easy at first, having most of the work done by a computer, but it's actually quite a difficult task. The person must aim their laser solely using their mind. On the battle field in the face of a Plus, the ability to multitask and concentrate on both their gear and other factors of war is heavily hindered.<p>

* * *

><p>Felicia curved her hip, retracted her laser and shot it in a new location to steer in her objective direction. All the while, she never took focus off of the target on the tree that she aimed for with her spear.<p>

As Tabetha soared around and observed her from a nearby spot, she thought "_She's so determined and rushed in her movements, but it seems to work out. Can she really make it?_"

The blonde etched in a line on the outer edge of the target "_Man, it's not close enough,_" Felicia thought, discouraged.

"_Hm_," Tabetha feigned a slightly disappointed face "_Just as calculated._"

* * *

><p>"Whoo...!" Ariana sighed as she threw her head back and let the shower water trickle into her thick waves of hair "Nothing beats a nice shower after a hard day's work, am I right, ladies?"<p>

"Oh yeah."

"Definitely."

After training, the female soldiers followed Ariana's lead and figured it was a nice idea to take a shower after working up such a sweat outside. The shower was a spacious, large room of pearl tiled floors with large individual stalls for each girl that covered everything from the shoulders to the knees. Small, vent sized windows lined the top of the walls and allowed natural sunlight to pour in.

The sound of the door echoed in the room.

"Now _this_ is something I could get used to," Kendall's voice said as she arrived.

Felicia turned around to see Kendall come around and enter the shower stall next to her.

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" the brunette said as she disrobed inside of the stall and turned on the shower head.

"Yeah, almost like a spa," said Felicia, massaging the shampoo in her hair.

She looked beyond Kendall and towards Marceline when she heard the dark-haired woman say "That's the perks of being in Youtube."

Red suddenly flushed to Felicia's cheeks as she averted her eyes "_She took off her towel _before_ she went into the shower stall_…"

Kendall lathered soap in her hands "Hey Marceline, when you said we had perks as a part of being signed into Youtube, what exactly did you mean?"

As water dampened the smooth black hair, it extended from the nape of her neck to her shoulders "Well after the legends before us exterminated the Viruses, the community grew a great amount of respect for Youtube, or more so, I should say," explained Marceline "So the president of the Motherboard decided we should be entitled to better supplies and living conditions."

"Wow, the president from the actual Motherboard?" gasped Felicia, turning Marceline's way again now that she was in her stall "They're bigger than the government."

"Actually, that's a misconception," corrected Tabetha "The Motherboard is the government and the entire political party altogether. So really the government is just part of the Motherboard."

"Even I didn't know that," said Kendall, scrubbing her arm.

"Still, its amazing that the people would be willing to invest their money in us," said Felicia.

Marceline shrugged "Hey, it's survival we're wagering here. They figure if we can keep them alive in the Net, paying a dollar extra in their taxes to make sure we're able enough to get the job done right is hardly a cost."

"Right…" said Felicia in a low voice "Everyone is relying on us," she subtly reached for her golden fist emblem.

* * *

><p>After the girls had gotten finished with their showers, Tabetha noticed a flicker of light in the corner of her eye as she began to tie her towel around her body.<p>

Everyone had already left when she saw the flicker, so this left her puzzled. She stood still for a moment to observe her surroundings, only to hear a pair of footsteps. Apparently, not _every_one had left the showers.

Stepping out of her stall, the brunette confronted Felicia, making the blonde stop in her tracks.

"Oh, Tabetha," simply said the blonde.

"Sorry if I startled you," though the brunette's eyes were busy traveling away from Felicia's face as she spoke "What's this?" she suddenly picked up the golden fist emblem, making the blonde flinch slightly from both the bare touch and having the important item questioned.

"Just a necklace," said Felicia as she carefully watched Tabetha inspect it.

"Really? Just a necklace?" questioned the brunette "That's a pretty interesting shape for a piece of jewelry."

"Yeah…" said Felicia, not enjoying having to watch Tabetha get so close to the item.

"What does it represent? The fist I mean," questioned the brunette.

Felicia hesitated, struggling not to give away her blatant lying with an "umm" or other murmur of ignorance "Strength," she finally said "And power."

"Wow, that's so unique! I've never seen something like this before," feigned Tabetha, her vibrant blue eyes widened in fascination "Tell me, where did you get it?"

"My mother bought it for me when I was pretty young. I never asked her where she got it," lied Felicia.

Tabetha smiled "_I guess that was an easy question,_" she finally released the golden fist and let it fall flat against the white towel.

"Well it is a pretty piece of jewelry," she said, walking away, which urged Felicia to follow her lead.

"Thank you," said the blonde, still slightly annoyed.

The two entered the changing room, where the other girls were finishing up getting into their uniforms.

Tabetha went straight to her locker and opened it to access her clothes as the others conversed.

"_Silly girl_," thought the brunette "_Didn't your father ever tell you to keep your talisman out of sight?_"

She reached into the pocket of her white uniform pants and felt for the silver micro chain with a little golden sword emblem on it.

* * *

><p>"Huh?!"<p>

Felicia opened her eyes to the world of floating cubes and the tile floors that seemed to go on for eternity. The only difference was that now, she was in her Youtube uniform.

"_Player Two has entered the arena._"

That, too, was also different.

The blonde stood on her unsteady feet "You're kidding me…" she groaned as she stared out before her "Again, here, in Youtube…?!"

Before she could address any other familiarities, the deathly click of those lime green boots came closer and closer to her from behind.

She swung around, flabbergasted into silence.

A smug smile peeked out from the purple-hooded face "Hello."

Irritated by the simple, friendly gesture, Felicia scowled "You, what are you doing here?"

Gesturing around her, the figure said "This is my domain, Felicia. Location doesn't matter."

"I suppose you're going to beat me to a pulp like you did that other girl?" growled Felicia "Or did you already plan on "inviting" her for round two?"

"Heh, oh no," said the figure "I only have my eyes set on you, tonight."

She then reached down into her robe and pulled out a tiny sword emblem. Enclosing it in her fist, a quick flash of light spit between her fingers. As quick as she swiped her arm in a forward attack motion, a fully grown sword was placed in her grasp.

Felicia took a step back, but froze once the broad tip of the sword pointed at her throat.

"Now that I've shown you my father's gift, how about you show me yours?" asked the figure.

Felicia swallowed and stared the girl right where her eyes should have been "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" scolded the figure, now aiming the sword at Felicia's chest "The Bro Fist Talisman of Felix Kjellberg, Pewdiepie! You used it the last time we met and you can use it again."

Felicia hesitated "So, you know about my father," she said "You know that much? Is it because your own father told you so?"

The figure didn't respond.

"Would your father be proud of what you're doing right now?" the blonde asked, her voice coming out in a growl again.

The figure's smile returned, this time with a laugh. It confused and angered Felicia even more.

"Silly girl," said the figure "My father's the one who wanted me to do this. He wanted me to accomplish the goal that he _couldn't_!" as she said those final words, she brought her sword down on Felicia, who then ducked, tumbled and began to run away.

The blonde leaped to a floating cube.

"Come on, Felicia, why don't you use your talisman?" taunted the figure as she heard her voice coming closer and closer.

Felicia continued to climb and drop from various floating cubes and platforms to escape.

"And here I was thinking you were such a fighter!" teased the figure's voice "What a major miscalculation!"

In truth, Felicia was a definite fighter and she would have taken the opportunity to defend herself at any moment now. But unfortunately, she didn't _remember_ how she even used the fist talisman.

Finally, she came to the highest platform in the entire Bullet Royale space. There were no other cubes or platforms in sight that were close enough for her to safely drop down to and the one she had just jumped from had just floated away. Soon, the sword-wielding figure stood before her. Felicia didn't know how or when she got there in the state of her hysterical mindset, but she knew she had to get out. She took a step back, two steps, three, but it was a mistake. Her heel touched the air and her body followed the same rhythm. The blonde couldn't even scream as the sky grew farther and farther away from her sight.

* * *

><p>Felicia's bright blue eyes popped open as she woke in a cold sweat. It was just minutes before she was required to wake up. The warmth of the suns rays spilled from her window and poured on her blanket-covered legs.<p>

"_A dream_…" Felicia ran her hand through her sweaty blonde hair "_Of course it was._"

* * *

><p>The Net, shining an iridescent purple as it encased the human territory of Platinum Web, was rimmed with soldiers cleaning out cannons on the very top.<p>

Kendall stretched with a yawn "Geez, I don't think that sun can get any more brutal," she said, shielding her brown eyes from the beating sun rays.

"We should at least be thankful that Pluses aren't here during the winter," said Felicia "Can Pluses even survive snow?"

Marshall, fluffing out his swab said "They haven't been around long enough to determine that."

Felicia coughed and waved a hand before her face "Fluff it the other way, Marshall!"

The male corrected his movements "Sorry."

Kendall giggled and patted Felicia's back "Geez, Marshall, don't suffocate the girl."

Marshall didn't respond.

Soon, Tabetha hurried up to the trio "Hey guys, the lieutenants just wanted me to tell you that even though we'll be on watch today, we're still gonna swap out soldiers for a lunch break."

"Oh, thank god," said Kendall.

"I've been worried about that," said Felicia "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's set for the same time as any ordinary day," said Tabetha. She furrowed her brows "Are you alright, Felicia? You seem a little out of it."

The blonde sighed "I hardly got any sleep last night, that's all."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," said Tabetha.

She suppressed the urge to squint at the brunette "_I must be really sick in the head_," she thought "_Because I swear, that mystery Bullet Royale player sounds extremely similar to Tabetha the more I talk to her,_" she shook away the thought "_But that's stupid. There's no way she would be bold enough to get face me in real life in public. And if she did, why didn't she kill me now?_"

"Did you have a migraine or nightmare?" suddenly asked Marshall.

"No, Marshall," Felicia quickly denied both claims, even though one was true.

"_It's certainly mysterious_," thought the blonde as she gazed across her chatting friends "_A soldier whose on a mission to kill another soldier; and it's one of us. That doesn't make it easy though, because if my memory is correct, there were dozens of Youtube legends,_" she looked out to the lively cities of Platinum Web "_But what did she mean when she said she wanted to accomplish her father's goal? What could any of the legends want that would involve murder?_"

Suddenly, a crash rocked the wall the soldiers stood on.

"Gah!"

"What the hell was that?!"

"Is that a-?!"

At the sound of the siren, all four teens then knew what had shaken the Net: Pluses.

* * *

><p>Mon dieu, I've had the worst writer's block for this particular story for the longest and I don't understand why! I hope the updates are worth the long waits, guys.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A small child with naturally bronze skin and twisted ebony braids gazed up above the stout huts people in her residence were forced to call homes. Over them, she could see the forbidden towering domes that held thousands of soldiers enlisted to protect her innocent life. However, that's not what had caught her attention. It was the sound of violent sirens that made her cringe up and look towards the domes for an explanation.

"Baby, get inside!" the concerned mother's voice was preceded by the extended arm tugging the small girl into their home.

* * *

><p>Felicia's body cut through the air as she spiralled awkwardly, her curved back hurdling towards the ground with her legs spread open like a pair of wings. A sharp breath escaped her lungs despite having her arms covering her face in natural defense.<p>

At some point during her descent, a lime green laser ejected out of her P.L.A.Y button, hooking onto the bright purple Net. She momentarily paused in her fall before another laser from her other hip connected parallel to where the first laser penetrated the wall. The bottom of the blonde's black boots brushed up lilac sparks of pixels when they scraped harshly against the Net as Felicia's weight was pulled upwards by the laser wires.

She panted heavily once she came to a halt, resting her hands on her hips as her blue eyes stuck to her lap.

"Is everyone okay?" Marshall's voice called out.

The honey-haired boy had suspended himself on his own 4D maneuver gear. Kendall clumsily scooted herself up to a median between Felicia and Marshall's level on her own gear.

Before anyone could answer, a heavy weight zoomed past all three of the adolescents.

"Tabetha!" screamed Felicia.

As quick as lightening, Kendall's scarlet red laser wrapped around the brunette's skinny leg, scorching dark lines into her bleached white pants leg.

"Hah, got her…!" panted the busty girl, fat drops of sweat falling off of her skin wherever it was exposed.

"She's unconscious," Marshall flatly stated as he stared coldly at the girl "We'll get her to the infirmary after…"

His sentence dropped, his lips coming to a slow close.

The other two females followed his gaze, which now went beyond Tabetha's dead weight. The honey-haired boy was staring down at the broken entrance of the Net, where Pluses of varying sizes filed in, tainting the ground they walked on.

"Kendall, can you climb with Tabetha?" questioned Marshall.

The girl huffed, adjusting her grip on the pigtailed girl until she was tucked under her arm "Not like I exactly have a choice," she said.

"Alright, let's get to the transport pads," said Marshall retracting his golden laser and launching it higher in the beginnings of his trek upwards.

Both females began to follow suit, Kendall, of course, limping awkwardly with the added weight of Tabetha on her.

Felicia paused in her movements when the sounds of helpless screaming tickled her eardrums. She looked behind herself, her laser wires growing warm in her hands until she hissed in pain and drew them away.

Marshall noticed the blonde motionless with her feet squared on the purple wall "Felicia," he received no answer "Felicia?"

The blonde, who hadn't even turned to regard the male, grit her teeth and dashed down the Net.

"Felicia!"

She continued running as if she were on the ground, completely defying newtonian logic with the sheer force of her speed.

"Hah!" with a sudden breath, the blonde squatted and projected herself off of the wall, gun in hand. Her lime green lasers snapped off of the Net behind her as she front flipped towards her target: a Plus squeezing a soldier between its disgusting, meaty fingers.

Felicia pulled the trigger as she free fell away from the Net. The bullet hit the Plus' wrist at an awkward angle far away from the soldier, sending flurries of pixels and chunks of orange mock flesh in the air and even across the soldier's body.

The severed hand disintegrated as the fingers' grip began to ease on the soldier, allowing them to fall to their freedom.

Felicia began to press forward in the beginnings of an attempt to catch them, but a stern hand caught her "Eh?!"

When the blonde turned around, she was met with Marshall's unbiased face.

"Marshall, let go of me!" she demanded, squirming out of his iron grip.

"No, not only is it too dangerous, but you're going against protocol," the male said, sternly.

Felicia continued the struggle and grunt as her uniform tugged at her "Forget protocol! I need to save that soldier!"

"You've intervened enough," said Marshall, tugging more harshly at Felicia's back as he began to scoot up along his 4D maneuver gear "It's up to their teammates, now, to keep them in safe hands."

Felicia bit down angrily in spite, but allowed herself to be carried by the honey-haired boy. After all, he was right. Orders were orders.

* * *

><p>Ariana whistled a long note as she raised her hand over her brown eyes to scope the sight around her "What a sight."<p>

"I'm surprised Calvin and Elric aren't here to yap at us," said Marceline, walking up to her partner's side "Bet you they're saving that for the lesser fortunate soldiers."

"Hm, probably," said Ariana with less sprit in her tone.

Marceline cleared her voice, then faced all the soldiers standing on the roof with them "Alright cadets, I want you to look around at all these huge-ass Pluses," she said "Even though this predicament is different, I want you all to proceed protocols as if nothing has changed."

"But sir, the Net is completely breached!" sputtered a boy "We've only had minor cracks before an-" the male soldier yelped slightly as his collar was snatched into the dark-haired woman's grip.

There was a considerable height difference between the two, but the petite woman was able to pull the tall, tanned boy down to her eye level.

"First of all, cadet, I will not have my femininity doubted just because you feel "sir" has some sort of added authority that "ma'am" doesn't," Marceline said "Secondly, I believe I don't need to repeat myself when I give orders. I have Lieutenant Ariana for that."

The brunette giggled innocently in contrast to the bite in Marceline's voice "I don't mind being an echo."

Marceline inclined her head in an appropriate nod "Hope that answers your question, cadet."

The still unsure-faced boy gave a blushed "Yes, ma'am," backing away as if the petite lieutenant would find another reason in his awkwardness to lash out at him again.

"Very good," said Marceline with a satisfied grin.

* * *

><p>The blonde carried the unconscious weight of the pigtailed girl over her shoulders, making sure to stay in the rut that was purposely created and designed to lead into the emergency entrance of the infirmary.<p>

"Just hang in there, Tabetha," Felicia told the unconscious body as the sounds of warfare and battle hedged farther away from her the more the rut slanted deeper underground "I'll get you there, soon."

Even though the rut was purposely placed to help injured soldiers evacuate, people like Felicia still struggled getting out of the way of war. This portion of the rut was flush to the wall, after all, but this was a special case, a situation in which the wall had actually been breached. Felicia was smart enough to steer clear of the initial broken entrance.

Darkness enclosed the blonde as she dove deeper into the depths of the underground safety. Moans of the injured bounced off of the grey hallways. Thankfully, a nurse at the front desk near the mouth of the hallway rushed to Felicia's side.

"I've got her," he said, accepting Tabetha's dead weight.

Felicia thanked him through a sigh and began to walk back the way she came, feeling a tinge of jealousy that she didn't have the luxury of being able to sit out during the heat of the war. She immediately cast away the sinfully selfish thought.

Felicia stumbled slightly as she climbed out of the rut and reached the surface. It was a sudden force that had made her lose her footing.

Upon catching herself, the blonde was met with an "Ah, Felicia."

The British accent behind the roaring of engines reached out to the girl, making her look up to see her lieutenants on their motorbikes.

"Lieutenant Ariana," greeted the soldier pulling on a professional manner as she straightened herself out.

"You're alone, Felicia?" questioned Marceline.

"Well, n- yes," the blonde awkwardly answered "I was on the Net cleaning the cannons with our other squad members, Lieutenant. We separated when I took Tabetha to the infirmary.

Marceline's voice seemed to soften ever so slightly "Well that's not good," she scooted her motorbike so the back could be offered to Felicia "Hop on, Felicia."

Felicia hesitated for a second; just a second. However, she complied and straddled the seat behind Marceline "Sure, thank you."

"No problem," replied the dark-haired girl, revving the engine once more "Hold on, tight."

"Oh-h," Felicia hadn't realized Marceline was keeping herself from moving until she got a good grip on her for the blonde's own safety. The blonde carefully wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, surprised to feel bumps of a six-pack beneath the thin fabric of her shirt.

After that, the powerful winds of cutting through the air blew back her blonde hair as they drove.

* * *

><p>Kendall dropped down from the air behind the Plus with the weight of a boulder and shot a bullet into the crease of its back. Pixels bled out of the beast's back like a pair of great fairy wings.<p>

It began to turn around in response, but Marshall's figure zipped by and planted an even faster bullet just barely on the edge of the white plus sign, sending the mighty beast to its death.

Kendall soared downwards and landed herself on the shallow roof of a building. Marshall was quick to follow suit.

As the female huffed and panted in exhaustion, Marshall breathed out "Where's Felicia?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow as she side-glanced the town built around the soldiers' headquarters "It _is_ taking her a while," she said "She probably ran into more Pluses along the way."

Marshall sighed, disappointed by the response "That's the last thing I wanted to hear."

The sound of numerous footsteps and the hum of wires drew closer to the two teens.

Looking up, both could see the fellow soldiers of another squad approaching them.

The tanned, tall boy approached them "You two," he said "You're from the Survey Corps, right?"

"Yes," said Marshall.

"So you've seen Lieutenant Marceline and Ariana, right?" the boy pressed.

This time, Marshall had to say "No."

Kendall stepped up "Aren't you part of the Stationary Guard?"

"Yeah, but your lieutenants gave us orders," replied the tall boy as if accusing the two of them.

Now Marshall's interest was more piqued "What were they?"

"To follow the same protocol!" the boy said with incredulous frustration.

"Wh-what?" stuttered Kendall "But, this an entirely different case. Other times when a Plus slipped into the Net, it was through a faulty crack that could be fixed on the spot. This time, the Pluses banded together to burst an entire hole through the Net!"

"Tch, don't you think I know that?" chided the boy.

"Wait, are you sure that's what they asked for?" questioned Marshall, furrowing his brow "That can't be right."

"It certainly isn't right, but it's what they said," the boy said, scratching the back of his neck with an agitated hand "I saw them drive by a while ago on their bikes with your girlfriend."

Marshall's cocoa brown eyes widened subtly "Excuse me?" he managed to say in a perfectly solid voice.

"Your girlfriend, Felicia," explained the boy.

Faint traces of ruby red painted Marshall's cheeks as his features contorted into a stubborn frown "She's not my girlfriend," he said, adjusting his black scarf "She's my sister."

"Oh, my mistake," though the boy didn't seem even slightly apologetic.

With a wry smile on her pink lips, Kendall broke the tension by saying "Well, orders are orders."

* * *

><p>The three females stood boldly on the roof, scoping their surroundings.<p>

Felicia frowned "There's so many of them…" she breathed.

"A lot less than what we started with," commented Marceline "I knew we could trust our soldiers."

Ariana stretched her arms above her head, then opened one brown eye at a particular sound. She smirked "Well would you look at that," she said "Three proportionally sized Pluses for our liking."

The shorter lieutenant and the blonde looked in the direction the brunette had pointed in.

"Care for a little target practice?" inquired Ariana.

"I thought you'd never ask," Marceline then turned to Felicia "Since you're new, I'll let you borrow my motorbike."

"Really?" questioned Felicia, highly flattered by the offer "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Don't worry about it," said Marceline as she casually began to stroll down the roof, her lasers shooting out once she was just a yard off of the edge.

Felicia watched as the petite woman launched into the air.

"Well, good luck," said Ariana, stealing away the blonde's attention with a chipper salute before she, too, took flight.

* * *

><p>Marceline calmly approached her target, as it still looked around with eyes it didn't possess for the source of motion it was sensing.<p>

"What an ugly fellow you are," she said "A total eyesore," upon regarding the beast with that last statement, she shot a single laser at his collar bone.

The dark-haired woman lifted her gun in her arms and jumped at an angle, causing her to soar around the Plus' head. Immediately, the Plus began to struggle once it sensed the tightening pressure of Marceline's pink heated laser circling around its neck. However, it was a futile effort because once the dark-haired woman landed on the indent of the beast's collar bone, the wire only tightened. She was instantly propelled backwards when she landed a bullet in the Plus' chest.

* * *

><p>Ariana swept clean through the air in a wide arch with her gun aimed forward as her orange lasers clamped and swung around at a quick pace. There was no halt or hitch in her flight whatsoever.<p>

She finally retracted her lasers for the last time upon flipping forward and firing a hole into the rather surprised Plus.

* * *

><p>Felicia steered her motorbike around the building, prepared to come towards the Plus she had seen from her stance on the roof before.<p>

She could have simply leaped off of the building towards the beast, but having been offered the motorbike by her lieutenant, she felt it would be inappropriate to decline the given advantage.

She let go of one handle, increasing her grip on the other to balance it out, and reached over her back to pull out her gun. The blonde was just about to reach the proximity of the Plus, but then halted.

"Eh…?"

Standing before the beast was a petite soldier, just about Lieutenant Marceline's size but with less pronounced curves.

Felicia only saw the back of the girl's figure as she shook slightly, then noticed a gun in her arms that was aimed at the beast.

The blonde didn't even have the time to recognize that the situation was pretty much taken care of before the Plus indicated it had sensed both girls' presence by focusing specifically in their direction.

That's when Felicia realized "_Shit! I blew her cover!_" she internally hissed to herself, damning the humming engine of her motorbike and the vibrations it sent across the dirt.

She noticed the girl flinching instantly as the Plus twitched in her direction and reached for her.

Felicia instinctively rushed over, just barely making it to the girl's side at the last second, and tucked her arms underneath the girl's, taking hold of her hands on the gun and shooting a bullet square on the beast's white plus.

A whirlwind of blue pixels flew around the two girls, wafting an interestingly metallic scent into her nostrils.

"_Like a penny, almost_…" she thought. The blonde then came back to her senses upon realizing she still held the girl in her arms and carefully slid them away from her.

"Y-You saved me…"

Felicia looked up and noticed the girl had turned around. She had a pretty child-like face and an equally soft-spoken voice to match, though not nearly as high-pitched as Marceline's or Tabetha's voice. Black hair with the blue sheen to it encased her face in short tussles and curls, cradling her head almost like a boy's hair. One of her large turquoise eyes was concealed by what appeared to be a poker-faced eyepatch.

The blonde didn't want to admit it, but…something seemed eerily familiar about the girl.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"It's no problem," Felicia managed to say while trying not to squint at the noticeable black hair's blue undertones and pale, flawless skin "Are you okay, though? What happened?"

The girl tugged on her jacket sleeves, embarrassed "My gun got jammed. I was trying to fix it before the Plus could notice."

Felicia tried not to think of what could have happened if she didn't jump to the rescue in time "I've never seen you around before," she said "What's your name?"

"Crystal," said the girl.

Felicia nodded "Crystal," she repeated.

"_Nope, doesn't seem familiar at all,_" she thought as she ran the name through her mind.

Suddenly, the roar of a motorbike edged closer and closer to the girls' hearing range.

Dust rolled in layers as Ariana arrived with Marceline clinging to her back.

"Ah, good to see you didn't get mauled!" the brunette cheered in all enthusiasm "We just dropped by to see if you needed any assistance."

"Judging by the looks of it, you handled it all pretty well," Marceline said, sliding off of the motorbike as her dark eyes raised up to where the Plus used to be. When she lowered her gaze back down to Felicia, she instantly noticed Crystal "Oh, hello soldier," she said to the unfamiliar face "Where are your team members? It's not safe to run into battle alone."

"A-Actually," Crystal teased her blue shirttail "I'm not part of a military branch yet."

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

The three women's responses were followed by Ariana sliding off of her motorbike over to Marceline's side "How did that happen?" the brunette asked, now concerned.

Crystal shrugged, avoiding their eyes, timidly "I-I honestly don't know-w…" she said "My name just w-wasn't called that day."

"Tch, the surprise Plus attack probably interrupted before you got called," snorted Marceline "What's your name?"

"Crystal," replied the girl.

"Crystal…?" Marceline's thin brows knitted together as she subtly begged for the remainder of the name.

The girl grew timid again "I d-don't have a last name."

Ariana smirked as her brown eyes danced with mischief "Oh? A girl without a last name?" she teased "Could it be that you're one of the descendants of a Youtube Legend?"

Crystal's black brows bounced in surprise as she gasped.

"Well, the Plus situation seems to have fixed itself," said Marceline, looking around and listening out for any sounds of war "At least for us. I can't say the same for the Net repair squad," she muttered "Anyway, let's head back to the headquarters and confirm this little theory there."

Ariana and Marceline hopped onto their motorbikes in the same fashion they held originally; Ariana driving with Marceline behind her. Only having two motorbikes, Felicia drove with Crystal, and this time, the blonde was the one who instructed the other to "Hold on tight," before two thin arms wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, an actually appropriate sized chapter :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Crystal sat on the bench modestly bouncing her leg with her hands folded neatly on her lap. She was alone in the office with nothing but her own anxious thoughts to accompany her.

"Hello?" a voice called in sync with the opening of the door.

Crystal looked up to see Felicia at the door.

"Hey Crystal," greeted the blonde.

"Hi Felicia," replied the petite girl in her delicate voice "Uhm, have you seen our lieutenants lately?"

Felicia shook her head "Nope. In fact, I came in to ask you the same thing."

Crystal sighed softly, looking down at her lap again "They took some DNA samples from me to verify that I was a descendant," she said "But that was a while ago."

"Hmm," Felicia chewed on the information "Maybe I should check on them."

"Oh, I don't think it's best to bother them," said Crystal, waving away the blonde's idea.

Felicia smirked "Tch, I'm just a little curious about how they're doing," she said "Don't worry, I won't be a nuisance."

As the blonde left the room, Crystal opened her mouth to argue back, but couldn't find it within her to do so. So she let the door close behind Felicia in silence.

* * *

><p>Felicia walked down the hallways in search of her lieutenants' dorms. She looked continuously at each labelled dorm. Being in the area of the higher-ups, the dorms weren't labelled by number like the soldiers, but rather by name plates. She roamed until she found herself at a door that read "<em>Lt. Ariana Lt. Marceline_".

"_They share a dorm?_" thought Felicia.

The blonde knocked on the door, but it responded by sliding open upon the second knock. Assuming one of her superiors had opened it from the inside, Felicia walked in "Lieutenants?"

She stepped into the spacious bedroom, which she noted was nearly twice the size of her own. The blonde ogled the spectacle around her in awe, but stopped once her eyes landed on a figure in the corner.

Felicia yelped when she realized it was Marceline, who was sitting before her dresser and had been staring at the blonde in silence.

"Ah, Lieutenant you scared me…!" gasped the blonde, clutching her shirt collar for stability.

"I could say the same," said the ink-haired woman "I would tell you to knock first, but that door's always been kinda glitchy. It opens up the minute someone touches it," in that moment, Marceline turned in Felicia's direction and stepped out of her chair, showing the blonde a sight that painted her cheeks deeper shades of red.

The ink-haired woman had her pale pink blouse unbuttoned, revealing a black binder and her toned abdominal muscles.

Marceline paid no mind to her exposure as she waltzed passed Felicia and entered a code into the door that made it shut closed. It was only when she turned around and caught Felicia's crystal blue gaze that she made any sort of acknowledgement.

"If you're wondering, no, I'm not trans," she said, motioning towards her bound breasts.

Finally Felicia found her voice "Then why are you wearing a binder?"

Marceline sighed and seated herself on the bed "As the lieutenant, I'm supposed to be a figure of authority around here," she explained "As a woman, though, I won't be taken all that seriously with a D cup."

"But isn't it dangerous to move around so much with a binder on?" questioned Felicia.

"That's why this one is a size too big," said Marceline "It's about as harmless as a sports bra and makes me look like a solid B cup."

The entire fact was unsettling to Felicia. Having a superior like Marceline being forced to hide herself for the sake of avoiding being degraded almost made the blonde feel sick. It hadn't taken long for Felicia to see that Marceline was a strong woman. To imagine anyone thinking otherwise was impossible for the blonde.

"So is there a reason you were looking for me?" questioned Marceline.

Realization struck Felicia "Oh! Crystal told me you and Lieutenant Ariana were checking her DNA to see who she's a descendant of."

"Oh yeah," said Marceline "Ariana should be in the lab downstairs."

"Thanks, Lieutenant Marceline," said Felicia.

Just as she began to leave, she stopped herself before the door "Uhm, Lieutenant, do you really share a room with Lieutenant Ariana?"

"Yes."

"But there's only one bed."

"Yes."

"Oh…have a good day, Lieutenant Marceline."

* * *

><p>Felicia had followed Marceline's instructions and was easily able to find the plainly labelled lab. The only other rooms on that level of the military base, she noted, were supply rooms that only seemed to be used to further help the progress of any research mechanics like Ariana did.<p>

She knocked on the door, a fear of the door sliding open without consent of the owner brewed in her stomach. However, when the door slide open, it was followed by a "Come on in."

Although relieved that history hadn't repeated itself, Felicia couldn't help but notice the elder's voice wasn't in its chipper tone. Regardless, she walked into the lab "Hello? It's me, Lieutenant."

The lab was dimly lit, various shapes in the forms of machinery lining the walls of the room. It was about a third larger than the lieutenants' dorm, Felicia noted, but was an inconsistent block shape rather than a perfect square room.

"Felicia?"

The blonde turned her head towards the bemused sound of her name being called by the English accent.

Ariana was hunched over a computer desktop set up with a marble white lab coat that reached her knees over her uniform "For a moment, I thought you were Marceline."

Felicia shook her head with a chuckle "Just me," she said "Although, I was told by Lieutenant Marceline that you would be here."

"Oh? Was she looking for me?" questioned the brunette as she pivoted her swivel chair in the younger's direction.

"No," said Felicia "It was actually _me_ who was looking for you."

Ariana's eyebrows bounced slightly in surprise "Well, well, what can I do you for, Felicia?"

"I heard you were doing a DNA check on Crystal-" Felicia's explanation was cut off by a groan from the elder.

"Have I ever!" said Ariana with an overly dramatic roll of her honey brown eyes.

Bemused by the response, Felicia asked "Is it…not going how you how wanted it to go?"

Ariana rested her cheek in her hand "You guessed right," she said "Apparently, Crystal has a very rare blood type. It was a hassle just coding it into the P.L.A.Y. system," she then patted the computer "No offense to you, P.L.A.Y."

"None taken, Miss Ariana," replied the gender-neutral voice.

"Ohh, that's what took so long," Felicia muttered to herself, not realizing Ariana could hear her.

"Yeah, sorry to bring this bad news to Crystal," said Ariana "I just can't figure it out."

"Indeed," agreed P.L.A.Y. "Never have my scanners ever experienced such a blood type. It may be a genetic mutation of some kind."

Embarrassed for making the two feel inadequate, Felicia reassured them "No, it's fine. You're working hard already and that's enough."

Ariana smiled "Thanks, Felicia."

"Don't worry, ladies," piped up P.L.A.Y. "We'll be able to get theses results in. That's a promise."

* * *

><p>Another knock on the door perked Crystal's ears. She looked up with a gasp, but was again disappointed and also confused by the unfamiliar face before her.<p>

Standing in the doorway was Tabetha.

The brunette inclined her head with an equally bemused expression in her grey eyes "Hmm, have I seen you before?" she asked.

Crystal shook her head "No, I wouldn't think so."

Tabetha's big eyes squinted ever so slightly as she took a step towards the dark-haired girl "Are you sure?" she questioned "I could have sworn I'd seen a face like yours before."

"O-Oh?" Crystal watched as the slender woman seated herself beside her, their hips touching.

"Yes, I recognize you completely," Tabetha lightly brushed her fingers across the tips of Crystal's hair "You have this blue tint in your hair that really makes your eyes pop," the brunette said in a softer voice, causing Crystal to blush lightly.

Tabetha chuckled "That's a cute shade of pink for such pale skin. I recognize that, too," she traced her finger down the girl's jawline "Though, it seems you changed your look a bit. I remember you hair being much, much longer. And this plain eyepatch…" she reached out for the ceramic poker face over the girl's eye "…why would you want to hide such a beautiful-"

Crystal reflexively slapped the hand away, not hard, but quick enough to catch the taller female off-guard.

Tabetha held her hand up, staring at Crystal, who stared back at her with wide eyes, as if _she_ had been the one who had been hit. The fear in her eyes looked like she was anxiously waiting for the consequences of her actions.

"C-Crystal…?"

The two females turned to the left of them, landing their eyes on Felicia standing in the open doorway.

Her crystal blue gaze roamed to Tabetha and a flame flickered behind her eyes "What's going on in here?" she growled.

"Oh…nothing much," said Tabetha, seemingly having calmed down considerably after the outburst "Just acquainting myself with my fellow soldiers," she said, draping her arm over Crystal's petite shoulders, causing the girl to shrink.

Felicia, of course, wasn't on board with the act.

The blonde squinted her crystal blue eyes at the smirking brunette. Felicia's voice dropped to a deadly tempo as she glared at Tabetha "Crystal, Lieutenant Ariana would like to see you in her lab."

The petite girl practically ejected herself out of her seat and sped past Felicia. As the dark-haired female left the room, Felicia shot Tabetha a final warning glare.

The brunette gave a single nod with a smile.

With a disgusted scoff, Felicia turned on her heel and let the door slide close behind her.

"_Dammit, I don't trust her_," thought the blonde with a frown "_I don't know what it is, but something just isn't right with her._"

She looked up at Crystal, who had been leaning her back against the opposite wall with her hands behind her back and her legs crossed over one another "Uhm..."

Felicia sighed and approached the girl "Are you okay?"

Crystal nodded "Yes."

"Crystal," said Felicia "Don't tell the others, but…I think you should steer clear of Tabetha."

Curious to hear her own suspicions being confirmed, the Crystal's turquoise eyes lit up to attention "Why?"

Felicia glanced behind her as she spoke "I just…agh, something just doesn't feel right about her," she said.

"But why wouldn't you want me to tell anyone this?" questioned Crystal.

Felicia turned back to face Crystal "Because I haven't seen her actually _doing_ anything. If I were to tell too many people, they would think I'm trying to frame her out of sheer spite," she said.

"Ah…" said Crystal "I understand."

There was a pause between the two girls.

"Fe…Felicia? May I share something with you?"

The blonde responded with a reassuring "Sure you can."

Despite giving permission, the shorter female bite her lip in hesitance "It's…it's rather personal, though. Please, don't let anyone else know."

Felicia grinned "Of course, a secret for a secret."

"Oh! So it is," a minute smile curled on Crystal's lips as her nerves eased "Well, the thing is, I'm pretty…different…from the other soldiers here."

Felicia inclined her head curiously "Well, we're all unique in her own way," she was sure that wasn't what the shorter female was referring to, but she didn't know how else to respond.

Crystal subtly shook her head "N-No, I mean, in my case, it's not like that," she said.

Even more confused, Felicia asked "What's it like then?"

Crystal only seemed to be more hesitant in her effort to search for the right words "It's like…it's my body," the girl breathed out, placing her hand on her collar bone.

Felicia raised a blonde brow "Your body?"

The dark-haired girl remained silent.

"Crystal? What are you trying to say?"

The shorter girl's turquoise eyes avoided Felicia's as the silence between them prolonged.

"Cry-" the blonde was interrupted by the ringing of the bell that signaled to the military base that it was time for dinner. The hallway echoed with the muffled sounds of footsteps around the building migrating to a single point.

The door opened behind them and Tabetha waltzed out of the office wordlessly, ignoring the other two females and descending down the hallway to follow the other soldiers.

Felicia watched the girl with harsh skepticism, only returning her gaze back to Crystal when she could no longer see Tabetha.

The blonde placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder "Hey," she said, causing the shorter girl to lift her gaze up to her "Remember what I told you about her," Felicia said, nodding her head in the direction the brunette had taken her leave.

Crystal nodded "Right."

* * *

><p>"What happened to your chin, Marshall?"<p>

Kendall had pointed out a bruising rouge on the left of the young man's jawline as he stood before the table she and Felicia had seated themselves in.

"I got into a bit of trouble with my dorm neighbors," he said plainly as he took a seat beside Felicia who had her jaw left hanging the moment he stepped up to the table.

"Well, what happened?!" the blonde asked with concern.

With the same monotone level of emotion, Marshall explained "One of the guys accused me of being gay. Pretty soon, other guys joined in on it," he tossed his black scarf over his shoulder when it sagged "So I had to teach them not to put words in other people's mouths and to respect sexualities."

Kendall snorted in disgust "Tch, and here I thought we would only be fighting Pluses, not homophobic hicks."

"I'm not even gay."

"What?"

"I'm not gay," repeated Marshall "I'm asexual."

Kendall quirked an eyebrow "You're an ace?"

Felicia chuckled "Heh, which is exactly why I can't imagine anyone thinking Marshall was into anyone, especially guys."

Kendall nodded "Either way," she said "I'm glad to hear you let those bigots have it."

Marshall grinned with a respective tip of his glass.

* * *

><p>Marceline crunched on the vegetable hanging from her fork.<p>

Ariana was seated beside her in the cafeteria, stirring around her tea "Pretty busy day, huh?"

"Hm…" Marceline hummed in agreement as she continued with her mouthful of food.

"Nonetheless, things went successfully, though, right?" The brunette said, adding a copious amount of milk to her tea.

"Hm…"

Ariana's spoon continued to clang the inside of her cup as she reached to add an equally large amount of sugar to her tea "Heh, I'm sure Commander Calvin and Instructor Elric had their hands full today."

"Hm…"

Ariana slowed her movements until the spoon in her hand finally came to a halt "Hey Marceline," she said "After this Plus situation is over and we leave the military, we should have a baby."

The ink-haired woman doubled over as she choked and hacked on the food in her mouth that she had still not finished eating.

Chuckling, the taller female handed Marceline a handful of napkins to spit out her chewed food and wipe her mouth clean.

"What in the hell, Ariana?" quipped the ink-haired woman with a mild crack in her voice.

"What?" Ariana asked, shrugging "I was just kidding. C'mon, at 18, do you really think I'm thinking about seriously starting a family?"

Marceline hiccuped "With your sense of humor, it's hard to tell _what_ you think seriously about."

Ariana leaned back in her seat "Well it's a reasonable goal. If the Pluses are anything like the Viruses, they're only be around for two years, tops," she said "Also, it's not impossible for lesbians to have children."

Marceline chuckled "Heh, as long as I'm not the one carrying the baby."

"Aw c'mon, you may be short, but you still have child-bearing hips," urged Ariana "Which I don't understand since all you eat is rabbit food."

"It's kimchi."

"It's leaves and rice," said Ariana, studying the meal "And I'm surprised to see you paying homage to your roots via food. "

Marceline shrugged "I love to eat."

The brunette rolled her eyes "You don't have to tell me twice," she said "Say, since Mark was half German, aren't you going to bring along some German meals to the cafeteria, too?"

"It's too expensive to get," said Marceline.

"And kimchi isn't?"

"You said it yourself; it's just leaves," Marceline took another bite of her meal "So while we're on the topic of cultural cuisine, Queen Elizabeth, how's that Earl Grey tea?"

Ariana smiled and raised her cup "It's sweet tea and it's fantastic."

The ink-haired woman squinted "I just saw you drown your tea in milk and sugar. Are you sure it's all that "fantastic"?"

Ariana dipped her spoon into the cup and gently blew away the steam from the spoonful of tea "See for yourself, love."

Without hesitation, Marceline took the spoon into her mouth.

In that exact moment, the brunette holding the spoon for the other noticed a familiar figure walking past their table and over to a table consisting of two more females and a male across the cafeteria.

That figure was Crystal.

"Not bad," Marceline commented, licking her top lip "I should let you brew my green tea."

The brunette turned back her partner with a sober expression "Marceline," she hushed, craning her finger in a gesture that told the ink-haired woman to lean closer "Remember Crystal's DNA testing?"

"Yeah," Marceline whispered back.

"I found something very interesting about her blood," she said "It led me to a document file put into P.L.A.Y. by an outside source."

Marceline's dark eyes widened "You mean…the system was hacked?"

"No, not technically," whispered Ariana "Listen, I'll tell you about it tonight. For now, I have to take care of something else."

Ariana stood up from the table the two lieutenants shared and strode across the cafeteria towards the table where Felicia, Marshall, Kendall and Crystal sat.

"Excuse me," the young girl hadn't even notice the elder's presence until she had spoken "Crystal, your results are ready."

The remaining color in Crystal's already pale face had drained.

* * *

><p>Crystal stood in the lab, toying with the jacket sleeve of her uniform.<p>

Ariana approached her with a tablet in her hand and a sober expression on her face.

"Crystal," said the brunette "You came into this military base knowing what you are, yes?"

The girl gulped "Y-Yes," she said "I'm…" she bowed her head "I'm not human," she said as her voice cracked.

Ariana nodded "Yes, which is why your blood is like this," she said, motioning towards the three tubes of blood on the test tube rack perched on top of a desk. They shined an unnatural fluorescent rainbow of colors in the light, almost like a syrupy wine.

"Indeed, your father was a genius," Ariana said, roaming around Crystal as her brown eyes studied her being "Creating an android capable of not only emotions, but normal body functions such as sweating, crying, bleeding, eating," she finally stopped on Crystal's left side "At first I was suspicious. I mean, why would an android be signed into Youtube as a soldier without anyone's knowledge? Now I know."

She handed the tablet to Crystal, who began to read the white screen.

The tablet displayed blocks of texts in the format of a letter.

"_You're one in a select few, but not an individual._

_You're specially made, but not unique._

_Your name holds a legacy, but not your future._

_Your face is iconic, but not one to call your own._

_And that's why you're here, Crystal._"

The girl had recognized the words. It was from the letter she had received before she was signed into Youtube. However, this one had a new block of text below that.

"_Crystal, by the time you read this message, most likely, I will have passed on. You're in Youtube now and probably don't remember the life you used to have as a human. You may long to know your past, but for your own good, I ask of you not to explore it. I have given you a future and all I want for you is to live it the way you want to. Now I know that as a soldier, you have your worries and doubts, but I'm here to tell you that it's alright. You're strong, but not because I programmed you that way. You're strong because you're my daughter, Crystal._

_Remember that your father loves you_..."

The bottom of the letter supposedly held a signature of some sort, but the name was faded out in a scrawl of overlapping numbers, letters and symbols.

Crystal was surprised when she saw a tear drop splatter onto the center of the tablet screen. She hurried to wipe her eyes of the moisture that had pooled there and handed the dampened tablet to the lieutenant "Sorry…" she sniffled.

Without a word, Ariana pulled the shorter girl into a hug, catching her off-guard at first. After a few seconds of trying to regain herself, Crystal had finally given in to her soft sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Help, this Rule 63Daughters/Reincarnation!Let's Players Yuri AU has taken over my life. Where did I go wrong?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A fair warning; as the story progresses, it might get a little more racy and I'm not just talking about sexual content. NSFW content in general may turn this from T (13+) to T+ (16+). So remember, watch out for the faint of heart and protect the kids!**

**[also beware of implied/ambiguous ships I mean what no-]**

* * *

><p>Many soldiers had went to bed that night with shaky legs. No amount of discipline and training could turn them into fearless beings. People had been injured that day if not killed and the abnormality of the attack did nothing to ease their anxiety. However, Felicia was unsettled for a different reason.<p>

The blonde had just woken up from another nightmare; another flashback of the horrible past. This time, though, the memory took place long before her years in the training camp.

Felicia frustratedly clamped her hands over her ears as her father's demanding voice pounded in her ears. It kept repeating the same words: "_You're the reason she's dead_…!"

"No!" Felicia growled as she turned onto her side and curled up pitifully "I'm not! I'm not!"

She repeated the mantra to herself in angry sobs, just quiet enough to not raise any suspicions from her neighboring dorms.

After some agonizingly long minutes, the blonde had finally exhausted all of her grief. Her father's voice came to an end. Her breathing had returned to normal, leaving the dorm eerily silent. Felicia turned on her back and rested her arm on her forehead, her sweaty skin dampening her pillow and bedsheets.

"I'm not…" she repeated before adding on two more words to the mantra "...your daughter."

Those were her last words before she fell into a dreamless sleep. However, her speech continued in her slumber "_You may have adopted me, but that doesn't make you my father. Not in the slightest. I know who my real father is. I may have missed my chance to meet him, but his name will never escape me: Felix Kjellberg_."

* * *

><p>"Rough night, hun?"<p>

Felicia lazily twirled her fork into her vegetables as her cheek rested in her other palm "You guessed it," was her response to the brunette girl.

Now included into their table, Crystal piped up "I'm pretty sure no one got a good night's rest. It's pretty rattling that our first encounter with the Pluses went the way it did. From what I heard, the Pluses had only been able to slip through tiny cracks in the Net before."

"Well, that's what they said happened _before_ Youtube was even created," said Marshall "Had we been there during that time period, we would know for ourselves if the claim is real or not."

"The only people who were here before any of us are the higher-ups," Kendall said, her brown eyes lowering to her tray of food in thought "We could ask the lieutenants."

On the last word, Felicia sprang up "Oh, Crystal, did Lieutenant Ariana tell you who you were a descendant of?"

The petite girl bit her lip as her fork made an awkward stroke across her plate "Ah...Cry. Cryaotic."

More distracted by the girl's body language, Felicia replied with a distant "Really now…?"

Breaking the tension, Kendall said "I've heard of him. Well, at least the few things people know about him," she then furrowed her eyebrows as she uttered a thoughtful "Strange how someone could be so famous and still a mystery to everyone."

"Have you ever heard of The Great Gatsby?" inquired Marshall, not even looking up from his cup of water.

To this, Kendall replied with a simple "Nope."

Marshall shrugged "That's a shame. The explanation is in the novel."

It was a genuine statement, but with the lack of energy in the honey-haired male's voice, it sounded rather condescending in Kendall's ears.

Suddenly, Felicia jumped from her seat with a bright smile on her face "Lieutenants! Over here!" she cheered, waving over her superiors.

When the two women addressed the blonde, Marceline chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm as Ariana threw her an endearing smile in return.

Once they reached the table where the other four teenagers sat, Ariana was the first to speak "Eager to see your lieutenants first thing in the morning? Always a positive sign."

Marceline joked "Not too many people are all that happy to see their lieutenants," as she seated herself between Crystal and Marshall "Looks like you didn't scare them off, Ariana."

Sitting between Felicia and Kendall, the brunette woman said "Says the woman who could bench press a Plus."

The Asian woman rolled her dark eyes "Don't even talk about Pluses…"

"Agreed," said Kendall with a single nod of her head.

"Aw, don't be like that," cooed Ariana as she glanced at the tired faces around the table "You have to admit that Pluses are pretty fascinating creatures."

Felicia squinted at the elder with a concerned "Lieutenant?" as Kendall simply uttered a confused "Hm?" Crystal blinked curiously at the woman in silence. Even Marshall looked up to spare the English woman a glance.

"I take back my statement about not scaring them off," said Marceline.

Not even slightly dampened by the reactions, Ariana went on "Just let me explain. Think about it. Like Viruses, Pluses are neither animal nor machine. When you kill one, they disappear into just a flurry of pixels that eventually evaporate into nothing. Since that's the case, what's keeping them alive? Why are they carnivorous if they clearly don't need to eat? Why are the pluses on their chests-"

"I think you're scaring Crystal over here," deadpanned Marceline, whose left hip made direct contact with the dark-haired girl's shivering form.

Ariana sighed in defeat "If we could just get something, _anything_ from the Pluses' bodies, I could take it back to the lab for examination," she drummed her fingers on the edge of the table "Just something so I can understand this situation better."

The Asian woman across the table gave a sigh of her own as she reassuringly stroked Crystal's arm "A brainiac's mind never rests…" she said.

Kendall spoke up "It's still a mighty impressive trait for a woman to carry."

Just then, Ariana's brown eyes lit up "Oh! That's right! I nearly forgot to tell you all!"

Again the other four teens were caught off-guard by the elder's exuberant behavior, Marceline, again, remaining unfettered as she sipped casually from her tea cup.

"Marceline and I have very important news about Crystal," explained Ariana.

"_Confidential_ news," added Marceline, keeping her face neutral to avoid looking secretive "So meet us in the office later on."

The rest of their breakfast went on casually as they were able to shift right back into normal conversation. Despite the secret hanging in the air and the anticipation of more of Ariana's chipper attitude, the meal could actually be considered casual.

"_It's been so long since I've had a normal meal like this_," thought Felicia "_Talking and eating with people who care about me_…"

The serene normalcy continued as the group conversed in the hallways, Felicia soaking up every minute of it. However, at all seemed to drain upon hearing these next words: "Do any of you remember Tabetha's dorm number?"

That's when she remembered.

Their squad was incomplete without Tabetha.

Crystal looked up at Felicia with worried eyes as the remainder of the group discussed who would go get her. The blonde gave her an understanding frown and a nod.

Apparently, Kendall had gone because when they entered the office, she was the only one who was absent. She wasn't gone for long, though, for the door had opened itself again right after it had closed and brought the two brunette women inside.

Although Tabetha hadn't made any gesture towards Felicia or Crystal that even addressed their presence, the two girls chose to sit as far away from her as possible.

"So, I'm sure Crystal has told you who she's a descendant of," Ariana waited for the nods and hums of affirmation before continuing "Well there's more to the story than that…"

* * *

><p>"So, would you like to know what took that blood sample so long?"<p>

"Y-You're asking now of all times?"

"You did ask, Marceline."

"Yeah, but it could've waited until we were in a less..._compromising_ position."

"Heh, I'd hardly call this "compromising". You seem to be enjoying this well…"

"Ah-h! J-Just fuckin' tell me, alright?"

"Hehe, you're so cute."

"Ariana…!"

"Alright, okay. So...Crystal is the descendant of Cryaotic."

"Hah...But, but I thought his daughter was killed in that fire-e…"

"Oh, she was...mmf, but you forgot Cryaotic was a genius."

"C-Could you be less vague?"

"He'd been-move your leg a little-working on an android at the time of Crystal's death...ohh, ngh...he put Crystal's brain in the android so she could continue to live."

"Ugh, I doubt other couples' pillow talk involves dead girls and brain transplants."

"We're not other couples, love."

* * *

><p>In the office, Ariana continued to explain "Cryaotic was somehow able to hack into Youtube's files so that an edited version of Crystal's entry letter would open once her blood sample was put into the database. In a way, her blood acted as a complex password, hence why P.L.A.Y. had such a hard time processing it," with a quick glance at Crystal, she said "I won't disclose the details, but the letter informed us of Crystal's circumstance."<p>

When those last words left the brunette's lips, there was a pregnant silence in the room. No eyes dared to wander in the petite girl's direction as she nervously tugged at her blue shirt tail.

To break the tension, Marceline spoke up "Remember, this is highly confidential information. What we told you doesn't leave this office," she ended that last statement with a firm tap of her heel on the hardwood floors "Do I make myself clear?"

An attentive "Yes, Lieutenant," rang from all five of the soldiers.

Marceline smiled slightly, his face relaxing "Good. Other than that, you aren't required to make any adjustments for Crystal. Treat her as you would any other soldier here. She may be an android, but she is still designed to be as human as the rest of us."

Placing a reassuring hand on Crystal's small shoulder, Felicia said "Not to worry, Lieutenant Marceline. We'll take good care of Crystal."

Upon hearing those words, the girl in question grinned for the first time she entered the room as her anxiety seemed to wash away.

* * *

><p>Youtube's integration into Platinum Web was a difficult process. The goal for the military base was to ultimately place it somewhere that was most convenient for the soldiers' combat and also respectful to the island's inhabitants.<p>

When it was built, Viruses only came from the southeast of the island, therefore Youtube was placed in the southeast coast of Platinum Web. Along with the military base, property and businesses to help the soldiers were also placed around Youtube. Businesses that supplied high grade food and technology were built. Some of the less financially fortunate also lived within this makeshift town, cut off from the rest of Platinum Web.

Right now, Felicia was passing through this town. The larger parts of her uniform such as her jacket and 4D maneuver gear were missing. Instead, she adorned a grey cloak over her bright pink Hollister T-shirt, trying her best to pass as an ordinary citizen and avoid any attention that would distract her from her goal.

The blonde earned a few glances as she walked down the street, but nothing more. She just wanted to return back to the military base before their downtime could be cut short.

"Where are you going off in such a hurry?"

"Don't you have time to drop a hello on your best friends?"

Felicia's breath rolled into a heavy stone and settled roughly in her gut upon hearing the two chiming voices.

When she turned around, India and Antonia were already closing the distance between themselves and her "H-Hey, guys…!" she said a little too enthusiastically "Haven't been able to see you, lately."

With her hands casually pulled behind her head, Antonia snorted "Tell me about it! Weren't you pissed that we weren't put into the same division?"

Felicia sighed "Pretty much, especially after making such a point to stick together."

"Well, it's not like we won't be able to see one another ever again," piped up India "Like now, you're using your break time to come visit us," in a joking manner, the bespectacled woman said "At least, I _hope_ that's what you were doing."

Felicia nervously laughed, then said "Of course! But, I'm afraid I forgot to take care of something back at the base. I'll have to come back later."

India raised a curious brow "Oh? And what might that be?"

Felicia bit her lip as she took a few careful steps backwards "Ah, just, some files Lieutenant Marceline wanted me to deliver. She'd be pretty pissed to find out I, uh, y'know, forgot about them..."

Suddenly, Antonia gasped as her chocolate brown eyes popped in excitement "Is that a Gaming Orb?!"

Before Felicia could stiffen her arm up again to conceal the device beneath her clothes, the bolder of the brunette duo had flipped Felicia's cloak open, revealing the smooth, silver orb in her arms.

India's crystal blue orbs also widened in admiration "Hm? What are you doing with that?" she hummed with a smile playing on her lips.

"How did you even get the money for that? We hardly get any money that doesn't go straight to the higher-ups," Antonia added on without giving Felicia space to answer India's question.

"Oh, I, uh, still had some left over from when I was in Brennenburg," the blonde then swallowed "Actually, I was told to bring this in by Lieutenant Marceline."

"You said she just wanted to to transport some files," stated India, quick as a whip.

Felicia bit her lip as she felt anxiety creep up on her "I mean, well, the files are actually about the Orbs. Y'know, we need as much technology as possible for our weapons and defenses."

Without changing her matter-of-fact attitude, India replied with a "Hm, I never heard anything about that."

Felicia forced another awkward laugh "I-I guess I'm the first to know, heh," there was an awkward pause when her chuckle was met with silent stares from the two brunettes "Anyway, I should hurry up. Like I said, Lieutenant Marceline doesn't take any slack!" She began speed-walking away before breaking out into a modest jog. India and Antonia watched the girl's retreating figure until she was just a dot in the distance.

"You're so ignorant," chided India as her hand landed a harsh slap on Antonia's shoulder.

The other cried out in pain and shot a glare at the bespectacled woman "The hell was that for?!"

Still with a cold distance gaze in her icy eyes, India said "You almost gave away our positions. Any further into the topic and Felicia may have noticed that we're not in her squad with the other descendants."

Unable to cover up for her mistake, the darker haired girl simply scowled at herself.

"Did you see her talisman?" questioned India, still avoiding contact with the other woman.

Antonia nodded "Yeah. Apparently she did find the note from Felix."

India licked her lips "And now that she's got that Orb, this should make things a lot more interesting," her fingers found their way up to the turtle neck of her white sweater. There, a magenta choker necklace was revealed beneath the fabric, displaying a pair of arrows just above her collarbone.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear to Bob, describing every girl as brunette gets so irritating. Thank goodness I can get away with describing Marshall as "honey-brown hair" and Kendall's as "chocolate".<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So in this fem!Youtube AU, I've made quite a few Game Grumps stories, but now I think I'll be working on making more general Let's Player stories ("general" as in Let's Players who don't really belong to a group like Pewds, CTKen, JackSepticEye, etc.). Hell, I might even try my hand again at The Late Night Crew.**

**Also, for those who are reading Steam Train, Steam isn't the same as Bullet Royale.**

**Bullet Royale: a virtual combat game of "laser tag" almost, in which the players hit their opponents with pixelated bullets. This is one of the many games on the Game Orb server.**

**Steam: a virtual place that holds many games of different genre types (shooters, puzzle, horror, etc.). Although Steam members never fight one another in the combat Steam levels, the community turns in into a sport and compete to get the best stats and scores.**

**And lastly, Steam hardly affects the plot of Steam Train at all. Bullet Royale, on the other hand, still has a lot more mystery than you think...**

* * *

><p>"<em>This isn't gonna work<em>," the bitter piece of Felicia's conscious chastised.

The blonde was sitting cross-legged on a floating platform with her fingers anxiously paddling on her knee caps. A bright blue hologram of a gun barrel hovered beside her. She wasn't sure what to get when she browsed the Bullet Royale Inventory, so she tried to get one that matched what she had seen the hooded woman use in their first encounter.

One of Felicia's hands would occasionally linger to the golden fist emblem dangling from her neck, as if fearing Tabetha's fingers would reappear to snatch it off of its chain this time.

"_It's not like I've figured out how to use this thing anyway_," she thought "_But I have to try something, anything! This is the only place I can settle the score_."

Felicia blew a lock of hair out of her face, growing more relaxed as uneventful minutes passed by "Hardly anyone comes to this server…" she muttered.

Ironically, just after she had finished her statement, the all-too-familiar voice boomed: "_Player Two has entered the arena_."

Felicia's blue eyes snapped open in alert. She steeled herself before panic could set in and crouched down on her block, listening intently.

Once the blonde heard the whirring sound of a new player materializing into the server, she darted her head in the direction from which she heard it. Down on the ground beneath her, a petite figure could be seen; a skinny build, but still feminine. Her purple cloak was absent, revealing a blue and green ensemble and her low twin pigtails.

"_It's her!_" Felicia's mind screamed in premature victory.

Flicking her tongue over her lips, the blonde took hold of the gun barrel in her hand and took aim.

"T-set..." she whispered to unlock the safety cap.

As she watched the girl stand in place, seemingly taking in her surroundings, five blue bullets fired from the barrel and made their way to the girl. Felicia refused to be lenient.

As expected, a shrill cry escaped from the woman as she was knocked down on impact and hit by every single bullet.

"_Player Two has suffered 20 damage points_."

With a satisfied huff, Felicia lept off of her block and descended down to the girl's level.

"Alright, no more fooling around," the blonde threatened as she approached the slouched figure "I'm not about to waste time dealing with your Drive-Bys anymore. We're gonna settle this now-"

Felicia paused.

The fallen woman was wearing silk green stockings with a pair of blue shorts. A form fitting sleeveless top wrapped around her torso and matching blue ankle boots adorned her feet. Her two ponytails were thin and a much more vibrate brunette color and her head adorned an indigo baker boy cap.

"This isn't her…"

The panting brunette caught sight of Felicia, her gunmetal eyes widening. She immediately scrambled to face Felicia and brought out her gun.

"No wait! Please!" Regardless of the pleas, a pair of large bullets struck Felicia, sending her on her back in a pile of dispersed pixels with a harsh thud.

The blonde shook her head to gather her bearings, but was immediately faced with the end of a large double barrel gun when she opened her eyes. She then shot her gaze up at the woman, whose youthful features were twisted in irritation.

"If that's how you want to play it, then fine!" her voice was shrill and had a notable Irish accent laced in it "I'm not afraid to play dirty!"

"Wait, wait! I thought you were someone else!" Felicia spat, hoping that would save herself from an immediate Game Over (and more pain).

The woman blinked in confusion, but carefully pulled her gun back "Tch, and who were you trying to get shooting like a maniac?" she snorted.

"This girl named...damn..." Felicia groaned, genuinely annoyed by the girl's anonymity "I don't know who she is, but she's been pulling me into Drive-By Bullet Royale matches and trying to kill me."

The irritation washed off of the Irish woman's face and was replaced with concern "Kill you?" she asked, lowering her gun. She then approached Felicia and helped her stand up "How? You can't actually hurt someone here."

With a sigh, the blonde said "That's something she doesn't seem to understand," she paused when she noticed just how short the woman was compared to the hooded figure. She couldn't have reached nearly five feet tall "I don't know what else is the point of these Drive-Bys, but she looks just like you."

At that, the woman gasped, her gunmetal eyes widening "Is she the one framing me?!" she asked, grabbing Felicia's arm as if to shake the information from her "Is she toting around as me so she doesn't get in trouble?!"

Nettled by the tiny woman's extreme reaction, Felicia could only stutter "W-What?"

As if that was the answer she was looking for, the woman released Felicia and began muttering to herself "Ugh! I knew that's why I got banned from Bullet Royale! I told them it wasn't me! I told them!" she paced around in frustration as she gripped her hair "This is crazy!"

Felicia watched the scene in distraught "_This is worse than I thought. Not only is this chick trying to kill me, but now she's impersonating people to shift the blame?_" she shook her head "_What is wrong with that girl?_"

"What's this lassie's name?"

Felicia barely registered when the tiny woman returned to her with the accusing question, practically standing on the tips of her toes just to lean in closer to the blonde.

"I-I don't know. I haven't even seen her face," Felicia hesitated, memories of her past few days in Youtube flashing through her mind in lingering strokes "I'm starting to think it's my teammate, Tabetha. They sound pretty similar and have the same braids, but I'm just not sure."

The Irish woman straightened herself out with a huff "Well I'll tell you now that I'm no Tabetha," she declared "My name is Siana, but everyone calls me Jamie."

Raising a perplexed brow, Felicia asked "Why?"

"It's my screen name," the Irish woman said "JamieSepticEye."

However, this only further confused Felicia "Jamie, septic, eye?"

"Well, my dad's screen name was "_Jack_SepticEye" back when he was in Youtube. So when I was born, they already set-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Felicia interrupted, pushing out her hands as if to stop the woman's flow of words "Your father was a...Youtube Legend?"

With a proud grin, the Jamie nodded "Yup!" her past frustrations seemingly subsided.

Taken aback, Felicia opened and closed her mouth in search of the right words, far too many of them rapidly flowing into her mind before she could sew them into a proper sentence. Finally, she was able to get out "Then why aren't you in Youtube with the rest of us?!"

Jamie furrowed her brow curiously ""Us"? You're a-"

"Descendant, yes," rushed Felicia "But why aren't _you_ signed into Youtube yet?"

The brunette sighed "Because I need to stop whoever's been framing me. I can't leave until I do."

Felicia couldn't help the groan of frustration that passed through her gritted teeth "What?! That's your reason?"

"Of course!" said Jamie "I can't leave knowing someone is dirtying my name."

Felicia brought her hand to her forehead in a loud slap "What's so damn important about Bullet Royale, anyway? It's just a stupid video game!" she moaned.

Now it was Jamie who was left flabbergasted, her jaw dropped open in a soundless gasp "Do you know what's at stake, lassie? Do you realized how priceless victory is around here?"

Felicia snorted "What? A stupid "MLG" title? Is that what's so "priceless" around here?" disgusted, she waved off Jamie "Look, you can stay in here for all I care. As far as I'm concerned, we don't need a video game junky holding the responsibility of Platinum Web in her hands."

The further she spoke, the more Jamie seemed to be offended, her cheeks reddening in anger and her features contorting into a sneer "Fine! Go ahead and waste your chance. See if I care!" she spouted out in a rather childish manner before turning swiftly to disappear into the Bullet Royale landscape.

After losing sight of her figure, Felicia assumed the woman had gone into a different server, seeing nothing of any worth in this one. She shook her head in disappointment "This wasn't what I was hoping for at all."

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned into her hand before stretching out her arms high above her head "I hope you got a better night's rest than I did," she said, leaning against the door.<p>

"Surprisingly, I did," Felicia's muffled voice said from the other side of the door "And I couldn't be more grateful. What happened to you last night?"

"I think I outdid myself when I was training with Lieutenant Marceline in the weight room," answered Kendall "I was so stiff I could hardly get to sleep."

"It was that intense?" half of Felicia's question became clear as she stepped out of her dorm, fully dressed.

Kendall snorted "Nah, I could keep up with her just fine. But a new workout is never easy to slip into."

That didn't do much to convince Felicia. Even though she had seen Kendall's skill on the battlefield and in practice firsthand, she couldn't imagine going up against Marceline. If she was fit enough to become a lieutenant, that must have made her a difficult opponent to go against.

"Hi guys," chirped the soft voice of Crystal.

Both women turned to see the smaller female standing at Kendall's side.

"G'morning, sweetie," lilted the tall brunette as she gently ruffled Crystal's black hair.

"Hey Crystal," greeted Felicia with a warm grin "You seem to be in a good mood."

After Kendall removed her hand from the shorter woman's hair, Crystal said "Oh, that's because I have great news from the lieutenants."

"So early in the morning?" queried Felicia.

"It's never too early for good news in my book," hummed Kendall, crossing her arms over her heavy bust.

Crystal continued "Another descendant joined us!"

Both of the elder girls' reactions were that of disbelief.

"_Another_ one?" gasped Felicia.

"Shoot, how many are there?" Kendall asked.

Crystal shrugged "I don't know. Lieutenant Ariana said they started out with five," she said "They're still helping the girl set up her dorm room. They told me to tell you that they'll be ready by around breakfast time."

"They sure work fast," commented Kendall, glancing at a nearby wall clock "Breakfast is in just another hour."

Crystal nodded, humming in agreement "Well, I should wake Tabetha up and tell her the news, too."

As the smaller woman scampered off, Kendall called out "We'll meet you two at the cafeteria."

However, Felicia wasn't so pleased with Crystal's decision "Crystal, wait…" the blonde warned. She paused, remembering that Kendall was beside her and suddenly became self-conscious of the fact.

Crystal halted "Yes, Felicia?"

The blonde pursed her lips, her crystal blue eyes darting from Crystal to Kendall in a discreet fashion "_Would Kendall believe me if I told her about Tabetha?_" she thought, pensively "_No, she has more sense than that. She wouldn't just agree to an accusation based on my own paranoia_."

"It might take some patience to wake her up," said Felicia "Don't be afraid to walk in if she doesn't answer the door right away."

Crystal curiously tilted her head at the odd statement, but didn't oppose the blonde "Okay," she agreed before continuing down the same path again.

Kendall also raised a suspicious brow at Felicia's subtle lie "Is she really that heavy of a sleeper?" she asked.

"Yeah," Felicia drawled with a shrug.

After Crystal branched off into a different hallway, she was no longer near Kendall and Felicia. Only a few fellow female soldiers would stroll past her every so often as she made her way to Tabetha's door. The skip in her step didn't fade, the contentness in the woman's body very much evident.

Upon reaching the selected door, Crystal lightly rapped her knuckles against it "Tabetha..." she called softly with a lilt in her voice "The lieutenants have some important news for us."

At best, Crystal had expected blatant silence or a sleepy groan of displeasure. However, as she inclined her head towards the door, she noticed what seemed to be frustrated, near frantic scrambling.

"Tabetha…?" she questioned wearily "Tabetha, i-is something wrong?"

The petite female did not receive an answer, nor any indication that she had been heard at all. Her concern rose as she wondered "_Why does she sound so panicked? What could be going on in there?_"

Crystal then remembered what Felicia said: "_Don't be afraid to walk in_…"

The rest of her statement was disregarded as it didn't necessarily apply to the situation at hand. With that in mind, Crystal reached out and pulled on the safety handle, which was purposely put on every door in the building in case a scenario like this occurred.

With a shy huff, Crystal murmured "Excuse me for barging in, Tabetha, but…"

The black-haired woman stopped when she realized that her presence wasn't even acknowledged.

Tabetha had been pacing around on the other side of the room wearing nothing but her white uniform pants and an undershirt "Where is it? Where is it?" she muttered under her breath, her layered, disarrayed hair swayed with her steps like an ocean tide.

She began to run her hands through the clutter on her desk, clothes and pajamas falling to the floor in heaps. With a pause, Tabetha's shoulders went lax, seemingly having found whatever she was looking for. With ecstatic relief, the brunette took the tiny golden sword into her hand and brought it to her lips. As soon as she did that, a long-sleeved green shirt replaced her undershirt and her hair was tied into two braids.

Tabetha then pocketed the trinket and turned around to leave. That's when she made eye contact with Crystal.

Crystal, who had stayed silent the entire time, knew what she had just seen wasn't natural. Not only was personal technology not allowed in Youtube, but what Tabetha had was something she had never seen before. Before Tabetha had used the sword, her hair was a much darker shade of brown and wasn't as straight and glossy as it was now.

The taller woman clearly knew what she had done due to her wide eyes staring back at Crystal. Her gaze practically shrieked "_You weren't supposed to see that_."

"Don't move," she said sternly, instead.

Crystal hadn't even noticed that she had even made any movement to indicate that she had planned to leave the room, even though every fiber of her being was screaming at her to do so. Although Tabetha's demand was firm, Crystal could see worry in her features, panic almost.

"Crystal…" Tabetha said "I need you to promise not to tell anyone what you saw."

Almost instinctively, the shorter woman asked "Why? What was that?"

Tabetha sighed and pulled out the sword from her pocket again "It's my Talisman," she said, her voice soft "You've seen it before...in Bullet Royale."

Slowly, Crystal's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. She remembered the hooded figure holding the sword against her opponent. She remembered watching from her hiding spot as the two dueled until the hooded figure came out victorious.

Crystal stiffened as Tabetha's hand reached out to touch the edges of her soft black hair like she had in the office. A warm smile was spread upon her pale pink lips "I told you I noticed your haircut," Tabetha said.

This time, Crystal allowed the brunette to continue gently stroking her "You...you were the one in the purple cloak?"

Tabetha nodded, the smile still present.

"But h-how?" asked Crystal "How did you know I was stuck in the server? How did you know how to get me out?"

"The guy who trapped you in there had a rather big mouth," Tabetha answered, shaking her head as if the thought of him disgusted her "I was able to figure out his hack. Once I undid that, all I had to do was get you a Game Over so that you could leave," she then snorted "And then Felicia showed up."

Upon hearing the blonde girl's name, Crystal remembered another quote from the girl: "_I think you should steer clear of Tabetha_."

She frowned sadly at the thought "Tabetha, I really think you should tell Felicia what happened."

"I can't do that," said the brunette, who stopped stroking Crystal's hair "This is much bigger than you think it is and I'm taking a risk just by telling you, alone."

"Does it have to do with you disguising yourself?"

Both Crystal and Tabetha were caught off guard by her confrontational question. For a moment, Crystal doubted that the question even passed through her lips at all.

Regardless, Tabetha answered "Yes, it does." Her hands found themselves on Crystal's shoulders, gentle and shy "Crystal, I don't want you to believe that I'm the bad guy. What I'm doing may not make sense now, but that's only because I have not told you everything," she looked up into the black-haired woman's eyes "Can I trust you with this secret?"

Crystal licked her lips as she stared back at Tabetha. She had only seen the brunette as cold and calculating. Everything she did was precise and deliberate based on the facts, but now she was speaking to Crystal with emotion that she had never seen before. Her grey eyes were filled with a startling cocktail of desperation and fear.

Maybe she would regret it later if Felicia's intentions turned out to be right, but that didn't stop Crystal from saying "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Recently, on dA and quotev, I posted a full, thorough explanation of the fem!Youtube AU. It may conflict with certain parts of AOG+ and I apologize for that in advance. When I first began AOG+, I didn't have a concrete backstory and I never planned for this AU to branch out. I will try to go back in the earlier chapters and make appropriate edits to fix this. Sorry for the inconvenience, guys.**

* * *

><p>"Haha! Top of the mornin' to ya, lassies!"<p>

Felicia had to blink a great number of times to further accept what she was seeing.

Sitting at the cafeteria table beside her lieutenants was Jamie, completely suited in the Youtube soldier attire instead of her battle outfit from the night prior.

The others around Felicia were too busy greeting their new teammate to notice the blonde's stunned expression.

"Didn't think I'd get to see these two here," mentioned the petite brunette as she regarded Ariana and Marceline "Especially as lieutenants."

"Honey, was that a read?" Marceline smirked.

"Marcy, you remember how frail you were as a little girl," Jamie replied "You would hardly say two words to anybody."

Felicia's eyebrows bounced in surprise. She was astonished to see a girl like Jamie simply walk in and speak to the tougher of the two lieutenants so casually. Even though her last statement proved that she had known her in the past, the idea of addressing Marceline so lightly still seemed unfathomable to the blonde.

"Oh, are you in for a surprise then, Jamie," mused Ariana as she smoothly placed her arm around Marceline's shoulders "You're looking at a one-woman army right here."

The curl of a smile peaked above the Asian's teacup.

"I'll believe it when I see it," scoffed Jamie with a tip of her cap.

As the three continued their own conversation, Marshall stole away Felicia's spot as their audience member "Have you seen Crystal and Tabetha?" he asked her.

"Hm?" It was at that moment that Felicia became aware of their absence. She squinted suspiciously towards the door they should have gone through "_Dammit_," she thought, bitterly.

"Felicia?" Marshall said after not receiving a proper answer from the blonde.

Felicia shook her head with a shrug "Crystal went to go wake up Tabetha," That's all she would allow Marshall to know.

"It must be taking a while for her to wake up," concluded Marshall as he leaned into his palm. He then murmured quietly "Lets hope the lieutenants don't notice," pointing his gaze to the two higher-ups still conversing with the new Irish recruit.

* * *

><p>There were two types of training in Youtube: field training and strength training. Field training was a more direct approach that allowed the soldiers to practice their skills in the actual battle field. Outside, there was a reserved circle of forestry exclusively for the Youtube military. Every single tree had dozens of marks where the 4D Maneuver Gear had punctured the bark. Worn and tired targets clung to the thick tree trunks as they awaited the impact of a bullet. This is why field training was so much more popular among the soldiers.<p>

"So why would I want to use my training time in the _indoor_ gym?"

Felicia asked this with mild disgust around the word "indoor". Despite already being dressed in her baggy gym pants and blue tank top, the blonde wasn't too enthusiastic to be dragged into such a mundane experience.

"Hey," the petite brunette before her said, still only halfway dressed "You said you wanted to ask me some questions. I'm not gonna skip out on training just for you."

It was hard for Felicia to take Jamie seriously when the shorter woman was still in her panties. Even though this was to be expected of a locker room, the blonde still refused to look directly at Jamie, especially when the remaining other female soldiers had just left the changing room.

Felicia looked around herself after taking notice of that last detail "Was that the last girl?" she whispered.

Not paying attention, Jamie hummed a "Huh?" as she casually pulled on her shorts "Maybe."

That was good enough for Felicia "Alright," she said "So what's with the sudden change of heart? Why are you in Youtube now?"

The brunette frowned "So I can get back at this "Tabitha" you were talking about," she hissed through clenched teeth "The chick has no right to be impersonating me and pulling me into all this trouble."

Felicia was taken aback by the hostility in the petite woman. The matter had clearly angered her more than she had accounted for. It was becoming more and more clear to Felicia that Jamie was either one of two moods: thrilled or outraged. Her emotions were raw and real, much like Felicia's.

Jamie's gunmetal eyes then softened. "Also…I thought about what you said," she said "Even if winning Bullet Royale is that important, I should still be here for the soldiers that did sign in."

Felicia furrowed her brows, taking in Jamie's words "Bullet Royale isn't a game you can finish," she said "You just win matches against other people and that's it."

Jamie frowned at the taller woman, looking as though she had just been slapped across the face "You can win the game, _completely_," the brunette confirmed "It's just a secret."

"Like a cheat?"

"Exactly."

Felicia gave an amused hum at this new fact, though, she really wasn't all that impressed. Even though she was the type of person who preferred to go outside rather than stay indoors and play video games, Felicia wasn't ignorant to the fact that many games had cheats. In wasn't uncommon in the slightest and she was sure a popular game like Bullet Royale was even more likely to have cheats.

"So what happens when you win the game?" the blonde airily asked.

Again, Jamie gave Felicia a look as if she had just asked a very obvious question "A safe place away from the Pluses!"

* * *

><p>"Why did your father want to win Bullet Royale so much?" Crystal asked.<p>

The two were resting in the field after finishing up their practice. The other soldiers around them were riding out the last few seconds of their training period while others were already on the ground, taking off their 4D Maneuver Gear.

Crystal insisted on keeping the conversation in the privacy of Tabetha's room, but the brunette had insisted that they had already discussed the private matters of the subject.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Tabetha said, unscrewing the cap of her water thermos "My guess is that since he was such a passionate gamer, he just wanted to be able to finish his favorite game before he went into war."

Crystal chewed on those dry words as Tabetha took a few gulps of her water "I didn't know it was even possible to win Bullet Royale. I mean, _really_ win," she added.

"Well I'm assuming there's a cheat since you have to unlock a series of achievements in order to win. I'm only halfway finished with them all."

Tabetha was silent after that. Crystal didn't have anything to fill in the silence. Only the bell signaling the end of the training period followed by the bustling sounds of the remaining soldiers preparing to leave cushioned the tense atmosphere.

Finally, the two girls were the last people left outside. Tabetha seemed to have snapped out of whatever trance she was in when she realized this, and began to follow the rest of the soldiers.

The brunette was almost immediately halted by a very faint "Wait," and an apprehensive tug on her sleeve.

Tabetha turned around to face Crystal, who seemed to shrink a little under Tabetha's curious gaze. Nonetheless, the smaller woman cleared her throat "What you're doing isn't wrong," she said with uncertainty in her voice "It may be just a game to some people, but that's because they don't understand."

The taller woman parted her lips, but was unable to find any words. She could only look at Crystal in subtle interest as she continued to speak.

"Ninety percent of the soldiers here haven't been through what you've been through," Crystal then hesitated "So...so...don't think you're being selfish, okay?"

The last few words seemed to have exploded from the very depths of the petite woman's heart. Although her voice hadn't escalated in volume and her face wasn't contorted in anguish, the emotion was very prevalent. It touched Tabetha.

Crystal gasped a little as she was brought into a gentle hug "You understand," Tabetha's voice hushed against her ear "Finally...someone who understands…"

Just like Crystal, Tabetha's voice hadn't raised in volume, but the emotion was present. If anything, it was even more present than Crystal's statement.

Crystal wrapped her arms around Tabetha and tightened the hug.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you didn't know about this until now," commented Jamie as she watched Felicia doing her sit-ups. She was really supposed to be spotting the blonde, but couldn't keep herself from straying back to the topic the two had left in the locker room.<p>

Felicia stopped to shush Jamie "Shh, you said talk about "it" wasn't allowed in Youtube. Keep your voice down."

The brunette nodded without opposition, having been told several times to lower her voice in the past "Sorry."

Felicia continued her sit-ups, an ungraceful silence forming between herself and Jamie. The two hadn't known each other long, but already, the few interactions they have shared were intense. Holding any form of small talk with someone she had exchanged pixelated bullets with was not on the agenda for Felicia.

"Fancy meeting you two here."

Felicia had pulled herself up one last time in response to the Southern lilt. She smiled at the sight of Kendall entering the gym. Her crystal blue eyes then widened when she took notice of the taller woman's attire.

A form-fitting black tank-top clung to Kendall's curvaceous torso. Kendall wasn't a skinny woman, but the incline of her waist between her pronounced hips gave her body an intense hour-glass figure. The red cups of her bra poked out from the neckline of her tank-top, shamelessly showing off her defined cleavage. Bright red leggings clung to the young woman's thick legs, fitting over her smooth curves like a second layer of skin.

Felicia almost didn't notice Marceline entering the gym soon after, even though the short woman's attire showed more skin.

Jamie blew a clean wolf-whistle as she took in the sight of Marceline "You really did buff up since I last saw you!"

Marceline chuckled softly, modesty teasing her features "Thank you," she said "I'm just glad training hasn't made me look masculine. Y'know how easily a little muscle can ruin a lady's figure."

"Pfft, you couldn't look masculine even if you took straight testosterone pills," Jamie unapologetically scoffed "I couldn't even imagine that if I tried, especially since you're the only woman I know who still wears accessories to the gym."

Felicia took note of the Irish woman's sardonic statement and took a second glance at Marceline.

She noticed that the pink ribbon that once held Marceline's hair in a bun was now tied around her petite neck. The raven black hair was now tied in a more modest bird-tail similar to Kendall.

"Why yes, Jamie, I did change my hair. Thank you for noticing," the Asian woman snarked "I got the idea from Kendall."

The woman in question nodded with a smile, but Felicia could see past it. The way Kendall's cocoa brown eyes uneasily tore away from the others showed that she didn't want anyone to see past her facade. The brunette wasn't very happy about Marceline's seemingly harmless statement, for what reason, Felicia hadn't a clue.

* * *

><p>"I mean, it's pretty dumb if you ask me."<p>

"Uh, sure…"

"Why call it 4D Maneuver Gear? It's impossible to move in on a fourth dimensional plane! To say that you are literally means that you're traveling through space and time."

"Mm-hm."

"Calling it 3D Maneuver Gear would have been just fine."

"But Lieutenant Ariana, that's what they were called back when the Viruses were attacking. After the company that made them cancelled their contract with us, they said we couldn't use that name anymore."

The British woman raised a honey colored brow at the male soldier "And somehow calling this new device "4D" makes everything better?"

The other shrugged "Business is a very...uhm...tricky thing."

Ariana sighed and stretched "It sure isn't as simple and practical as science is," she said, unaware of the admiration in the boy's eyes as he watched the lieutenant's body extend in a new angle "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me, Steven?"

The boy snapped to attention at the sound of the British woman's voice "Oh, yes! It's about your request."

He briefly looked over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any wandering ears stepping into their conversation. Even so, Ariana leaned in to let the boy whisper his statement into her ear.

The immediate reaction was the British lieutenant leaping into the air with a delighted cheer, causing all of the heads in the training field to turn her way.

Steven stumbled back from the sudden outburst, watching his superior in a confused daze and feeling the many pairs of eyes stare his way.

Ariana lifted Steven up from the ground and spun him around once, laughing giddily "Thank you so much, Steven! You're definitely getting a reward for this!"

The soldier couldn't even form a proper "_You're welcome_" or comprehend just why he was being thanked for delivering a message he had no part in. After Ariana let the poor boy go, he could only grip the tree beside him as nausea swirled his vision and the woman galloped in a direction he couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

><p><strong>Steven is an original character who basically acts as the "Moblit" to Ariana's "Hanji".<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**As the story progresses, I'm sure a lot of you will start to see how this story is actually an allegory for things like Youtube that get ruined by big corporations and how cruel the business world is in general. I know it wasn't very clear, but the scene in which Ariana was talking about the name change of the 3D/4D Maneuver Gear is actually a direct reference to the copyright issues and the ridiculous measures people have to go to to avoid it. **

* * *

><p>The engines of a dozen motorbikes buzzed together in harmony. The crisp, chilly air from their exhaust pipes scratched at the skin of the soldiers. Together, they all watched from their vehicles as a seam grew on the purple Net before them. The heavy crunching of pixels gliding across one another filled their ears as the Net slowly opened.<p>

* * *

><p>"An expedition…?!" gasped Elric.<p>

Calvin was already prepared with bags of supplies in each hand as he smiled at the instructor sitting in his desk.

"Are you crazy? We've never conducted an expedition before! There's never been any reason to!" Elric ranted at the calm-faced man.

"Exactly why I'm accompanying the lieutenants," said Calvin.

Elric opened his mouth to speak again, but then grimaced as he latched onto the last word in the commander's sentence "Which lieutenants?" he grumbled, instead.

Calvin winked "I think you know who."

* * *

><p>Ariana's brown eyes seemed to pool over in wonder as the Net opened up.<p>

Jamie took notice of this and nudged Crystal "I haven't seen Ari this excited since her favorite manga became an anime."

The dark-haired girl chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elric grunted "You can't always let those girls get their way, Commander."<p>

"I don't see what's wrong with this decision," simply stated Calvin "It's completely ethical."

Elric all but exploded "Ethical? We're talking about capturing a Plus!"

* * *

><p>Crystal turned to Tabetha "Heh, I don't know about you, but I'm a little nervous about this."<p>

Tabetha gave her a shrug "Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, it's a great thing," the brunette gave Crystal a smile as she said this "To think we'll finally be able to do some actual research on a Plus. It's evolutionary. It's positively genius!"

Crystal was a little surprised by this reaction. Although she has only been in Youtube for little over two weeks, she took Tabetha to be a very analytical girl. Emotions rarely guided her actions. Yet, she seemed very passionate about the mission ahead of them.

* * *

><p>"What good will come from capturing a Plus, Commander? Enlighten me," quipped Elric.<p>

"Easy," said Calvin "We'll be able to better our defenses by doing research on them instead of just mindlessly sitting back and waiting for them to attack."

That answer only seemed to further agitate the champaign-haired Instructor "That's your reasoning?" he scoffed "You're going to risk the lives of an entire squad just so that you _might_ be able to capture a Plus so that you _might_ find a weakness? Are you out of your damned mind-"

Elric gulped when Calvin took a step closer to him, the air around him suddenly tense and dangerous. Elric's once heated gaze now trembled as he stared into Calvin's cold stare.

"We risk our lives everyday simply living here," Calvin stated "If we do not take a chance when it is presented to us, we may as well prepare our graves now."

* * *

><p>"Soldiers, follow our lead!" Marceline's order was followed by a synchronized "Yes, ma'am!" from the youths behind her.<p>

She and Ariana drove out of the Net's opening, the other motorbikes following suit in an organized wave.

* * *

><p>"<em>We have pinpointed the approximate location from which the Pluses come from, and set our mission on that course. We have equipped the soldiers with headsets embedded in their helmets so that the lieutenants and I can communicate with them instantly. This mission is extremely dangerous, for we have never gone this far outside of the Net. No one ever has. We have brought along Lieutenant Ariana's Cloud to safely transfer the Plus into the dungeon for experimentation. If all goes well, we will have obtained one Plus and suffer only a few casualties to our squad.<em>"

* * *

><p>Felicia couldn't help but look on in amazement.<p>

All her life, her vision has been limited to the confines of the Net surrounding her world. Now she had ventured beyond the barrier and damn, was it ever beautiful. The blue skies above her were no longer concealed by the thin layer a fluttering pixels from the Net's energy. Instead, the sky felt as though it were only meters away. The blonde swore that she could taste the fresh air on the back of her tongue with every breath she took. Felicia never knew that this was what she had been missing.

"You still with us, Feli?"

Kendall's voice broke the blonde out of her haze. Felicia cleared her throat "Yeah," she said, nonchalantly.

Kendall saw right through the facade "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

Felicia looked at the brunette to see that she was smiling "It really is," she agreed.

Suddenly, the soldiers caught a signal on their headsets "_Be on the lookout, everyone_," Marceline's voice buzzed "_We're approaching the Plus territory_."

Felicia's blue eyes looked about her upon hearing this. They had been driving in an untouched, grassy plain for a long time now. There wasn't even a single tree or bush to conceal anything over the horizon. If a Plus was coming towards them, they would have been damned to have missed it.

The soldiers kept an eye out for the dreaded giants. The air was tight with tension, vibrating with the hum of the engines.

Out of all of the soldiers, Crystal ended up being positioned farther towards the back. The lack of a presence behind her gave her the false sense that there actually was, forcing the petite girl to glance wearily at her rearview mirror more often than she should have. At some point, her eyes lingered on the mirror for too long and a large boulder stood in her pathway the next moment she looked up. A squeal escaped her as she violently veered away, just barely missing the obstacle.

"Look alive, Crystal!" chided one of the male soldiers the woman almost crashed into.

Shaken, Crystal straightened herself out and squeaked out an apology "_I've got to get myself together_," she mentally scolded herself "_I'm getting worked up over nothing._"

The dark-haired woman steeled herself, forcing her eyesight forward and ignoring her fear of what was behind her back. Even when she saw a small figure appear in her mirror, she tried her best disregard her deceiving paranoia.

From her peripheral vision, Crystal noticed that the figure appeared and disappeared at random intervals. Despite her eyes sticking forward, her mind traveled to the reflecting image beside her.

At last, Crystal gave in and looked into her mirror, tired of the senseless fear it gave her. She was horrified by what looked back at her in the mirror.

Running with the prowess of a sprinter was a Plus. It was unmistakably chasing after her and the other soldiers. The speed at which it was advancing was the most frightening thing.

Crystal's lips parted to contact the other soldiers through her headset, but the pounding of the Plus' footsteps alerted everyone before she could even utter a single syllable.

Panicked, the petite woman looked back. She caught a glimpse of a dark rose color before the beast leaped right over her. Before anyone knew it, the Plus landed right in the middle of the cluster of soldiers.

Immediately, the soldiers all scattered in different directions. The shockwave from the impact sent the other soldiers who didn't react in time flying.

"_Everyone, stay together! Don't separat—ah!_" Marceline's voice through the headsets struggled to hold authority as she shook around. Her grunt at the end only acted as further proof that she was in no better position than the others.

Regardless, none of the soldiers had listened to their lieutenant's command. The panic of having a Plus attempted to stomp them like ants overrode their natural respect to authority.

As long, magenta limbs swatted in an attempt to crush the soldiers, all of the motorbikes blasted off into different directions.

Marceline swore under her breath "Dammit, they're all scattering."

Ariana's voice clicked into Marceline's ear "_Where's Commander Calvin? Have you heard from him?_"

"I don't know," replied Marceline, still driving forward to distance herself away from the Plus until further notice "Why hasn't he said anything?"

There was a short pause on Ariana's end "_Marceline, I need you to follow me,_" she said "_I'm over to your left. I can see you. Can you see me?_"

The raven-haired woman looked over, her dark eyes scanning the green landscape. She spotted Ariana slightly up ahead "Yes," Marceline replied "I'm heading your way. Have you been able to contact the other soldiers?"

"_I tried. They all went their separate ways already_."

Marceline sighed through her nose "Looks like it's just you and I."

* * *

><p>Without their leaders, the squad lacked the guidance to take any affirmative action in regards to their situation. It was now up to everyone to simply think for themselves. For some, they had no problem taking matters into their own hands and abandoning their lieutenants.<p>

"Fucking fuck! No! Goddammit, no! No!"

Jamie was not one of those people.

The Irish woman looked around with fear and anger in her gunmetal eyes, her teeth grit and bared. As if the magenta-colored Plus was not enough, a mob of normal Pluses were attracted to the panic of the soldiers. Jamie had entered a forest area in an effort to escape them, but she could still hear them on her trail, bumping into trees along the way.

"Jamie!"

Her gaze shot up at the sound of her name. She was shocked to see a fraction of her squad amongst the tree branches, the colors of their uniforms standing out amongst the bland brown branches and green leaves. Although they were too far up to see individually, Tabetha waved her arms in an attempt to capture Jamie's attention "Jamie! Up here!"

Without a second thought, Jamie ejected a laser into an upcoming tree branch and launched herself up into the air, leaving her motorbike to continue running without its master.

Jamie stumbled and faltered as she struggled to gain her footing on her new vertical ground. Once she did, she began to slowly scale the thick trunk of the tree, the other soldiers watching her.

"Here."

Jamie looked up to see Marshall offering his hand to her. She noticed that he hadn't been on that branch before. He had definitely moved from his position to help her.

"Thanks, lad," Jamie huffed as she accepted the hand and climbed onto the branch. The lasers retracted back into her P.L.A.Y. button as she stood up. She was about to speak to the man again, but her breath caught in her throat once she turned around and caught sight of what was below her.

The Pluses that had been chasing her were clawing at the tree trunks, even though they were much too short and weak in comparison to the incredibly large and sturdy trees protecting the soldiers. Still, it acted as an example of just how narrowly Jamie escaped the beasts. If she was only a few seconds late…

"Fucking…!"

In contrast to the woman's tense curse, Marshall calmly said "It seems that everyone went their own separate ways after that Plus attacked."

Jamie took her eyes off of the Pluses below them and looked amongst the tree branches. There were seven soldiers at the most up in the trees. The only one she recognized as a descendant was Tabetha.

"Have you seen the lieutenants?" Jamie asked Marshall.

Marshall shook his head.

"What about Crystal, Kendall, or Felicia? Have you seen any of them?"

Again, the man shook his head, his eyes more somber.

Over on Tabetha's branch, she stood alone and observed the Pluses beneath her "Hmm…" she squinted her blue eyes in an analyzing manner "_They're pressing their bodies close to the tree trunks while they claw at it. That way, we can't get to the plus signs on their chests_," she thought "_That's very smart. When did they learn this tactic?_"

* * *

><p>This Plus was nothing like anything Kendall had seen before.<p>

One thing that stuck out to her was its size. It was at least two-thirds bigger than the other Pluses she had learned about and fought before. Another thing was its overall appearance. Smooth magenta skin shaped around the womanly curves like a leather suit. The skin didn't break for fingers, toes, ears, or even a mouth. Only white seams shaped around its limbs and joints. To add to the horror, this Plus had eyes, or, at least, white shapes where the eyes should have been. It made its entire face look much like a superhero's mask.

"Where are the lieutenants?!" Crystal was driving just beside Kendall, the two being pursued by the same beast.

"I don't know!" Kendall shouted over the sound of the Plus' pounding footsteps "I haven't heard anything from them!"

There were other soldiers driving along with them. They had all found each other and decided to progress as a single unit, picking up any other fellow soldiers they may stumble upon. However, along the way, the Plus that had initially separated them had returned.

Crystal grimaced, shaking her head "Everyone!" she called out "We have to separate!"

"What?!" cried out Kendall "We just found each other!"

The other soldiers gave similar arguments, all filled with fear and apprehension.

"We don't have a choice!" argued Crystal "We can't keep going like this!"

The brunette looked back at the Plus and screwed her eyes shut in anguish "I trust you!" were her last resigning words before she departed from Crystal and the soldiers dispersed once again.

The dark-haired woman smiled as she swerved "_Perfect, now the Plus can't choose between all of us. It'll have to stop_," but when she looked back, she realized that she couldn't be any more wrong.

Rather than choosing to let all of the prey go, the Plus had chased right after Kendall.

Crystal stopped, utterly horrified "No…" she turned around and darted after the Plus "Kendall!"

The brunette was well aware of the predator chasing after her, and she was anything but satisfied with the situation. Kendall suppressed her panic to continue forward and think of a way to escape her chaser. She weaved around tight spaces in trees. This slowed down the Plus due to its size, but it progressively adapted and pushed away from the trees with growing aggression.

"_Goddamn!_" Kendall thought "_I've never seen a Plus so hellbent on getting someone!_"

The cracks of two bullets pierced through the air.

Crystal had fired two shots at the back of the Plus as she chased after it. However, the beast didn't falter in the slightest. It continued running as if nothing had even happened.

"W-What…?" It took Crystal a few seconds to realize that her shots had not punctured the skin of the Plus at all. Covering the back of the entire body was a thin sheen of crystal "_It wasn't there before, was it?_" she thought.

She shot off a few more bullets in an attempt to break through the crystal, but they didn't even leave a single scratch or indent.

"_How?_" Crystal looked down at her gun, her only form of defense against Pluses "_Why is this happening?_"

Suddenly, the Plus pounced on Kendall. The bike caught under its finger, sending Kendall roughly tumbling across the ground. Her limp body crashed against a tree trunk with a grunt of pain.

The Plus continued, however, tossing the bike over its shoulder in disregard and chasing after the fallen woman with even more vigor than before.

Crystal stopped, paralyzed in fear and disbelief at what she had just witnessed. What could she do? How could she help? Time seemed to go in slow motion as she tried to assess the situation.

"Aghh!"

Kendall's body was swiped away a mere second before the Plus could attack, its giant hands crashing into the thick tree trunk.

Felicia swung to safety with one hand on the base of her laser while she held Kendall with the other. Once the blonde made it to a safe spot far away from the Plus, she settled down on the grass.

"Kendall," she said, holding the woman's half-conscious body "Kendall, are you alright?"

The brunette muttered as her eyelids struggled to open all the way.

Felicia gave a tired smile, relieved to see the woman was still alive "It's gonna be okay, Kendall. Just hang in there."

Enwrapped in the warmth of the brunette's body in her arms, Felicia didn't notice the creeping footsteps behind her. It was only when they began to get unusually large in size that turned around.

Just behind her was a Plus crawling on all fours. It looked exactly like the magenta Plus she had just escaped before, but its skin was a hot pink.

The ground jumped in front of her, forcing Felicia to whip her head back around. The magenta Plus was crouched before her again.

She was completely surrounded as the two rose-colored beasts stalked around her like a pack of wild dogs. Her first instinct was to clutch Kendall's body even closer to hers. When she did, the Pluses seemed to hesitate and slow down. Eventually, they stopped circling her altogether. They only stared at her as she held onto the limp woman. Felicia didn't know what to think of it. They were so docile, so still…

Suddenly, an explosion of pixels disrupted the peace.

The pink Plus brought her hand to the hole in its torso.

Another bullet tore off a fraction of the magenta Plus' head, causing it to waver.

Marceline swerved into the scene on her motor bike "Get on," she simply commanded "Hurry."

Felicia jumped to her feet, Kendall still in her arms, and ran onto Marceline's bike. The two struggled to make the proper accommodations for the buxom woman, but drove away regardless.

As they escaped, Felicia looked back and stole one last glance of the pink Pluses' slumped figures.

The magenta Plus slumped forward as pixels fell freely from the remainder of its head. The pink Plus held onto the wound in its abdomen as pixels spilled through its fingers like blood. A large stream of fluid slid down the pink Plus' cheek.

A tear.

It was a tear.

* * *

><p><strong>To get a better idea of what the Rose Pluses look like, imagine a pink and magenta Spiderman. Not the best description, I know, but I feel like everyone can imagine it.<strong>


End file.
